Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A villain from Nissha and Taiyo's past arrives to destroy the Sun Soldiers.
1. 01 Sunlight Trio Power, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, An evil man from Nissha   
and Taiyo's past comes to end their life! Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi   
try to beat him, but are unable to! Then they are revealed a new   
plan! What is it? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 61: "The Sun Triplets Can No Longer Transform! The Secret   
of Usagi's Locket!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
given above. Thanks! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Mutant Master knew that the other two clans of monsters  
had been defeated by the Sun Soldiers and now was his turn to  
act!  
  
"I will need three henchmen to aide me in getting those  
pesky Sun Soldiers."  
  
The Mutant Master told himself. Then he saw a broken up car  
next to a tree. And near by he had seen a suit of armor which  
was rusted. There he had ideas for three henchmen.  
  
"Ah! Yes! You three will do nicely! I will place my Pyramid  
Talisman next to each object I want to transform and my  
henchmen will come to life!"  
  
The Mutant Master himself and then placing three Pyramid  
Talisman next to each of the three objects. he first fired  
his staff at the tree! It turned into a tree monster. Next  
he transformed the old broken up car into a car monster. And  
last he transformed the suit of armor into a heavy plated  
armor monster. The three monsters stood before the mutant  
master.  
  
"I am your creator! I am the Mutant Master! I will give  
you a name that will suit you best! My orders will be  
carried out. My mission is to defeat the Gunshi sisters!  
Then my plan will be complete! Now you the tree monster,  
you will be called Treetops! You car monster will be  
called Automanix! And you armor monster, I will call you  
Ventorex! Now your mission is simple! Help me destroy  
the Sun Soldiers known as the Gunshi sisters. Is that  
clear?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked his new henchmen.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Mutant Master Grinned.   
  
"Now to phase two!"  
  
The Mutant Master spoke to himself.  
  
Later... In Tokyo... At the park...  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were in the park. Their minds went back to  
their last fights as the Sun Soldiers. Not only that, but Nissha  
and Taiyo's struggles to get to that fateful day when Nissha  
and Taiyo reunited with Usagi Tsukino; their sister that they had  
searched for a long time.  
  
"It's been a long since we had become Sun Soldiers, right Taiyo?"  
  
Nissha asked Taiyo.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Taiyo answered while she thought back to the struggles that the  
sisters had gone through.  
  
"Remember after we united with Usagi? There were all sorts of  
troubles that the Dark Youmas were causing. The trouble that  
the Dark Youmas were doing to get Sailor Earth to awaken and  
the stabbing of Solar Sailor Moon only to cause Sailor Earth  
to fully awaken. After that, Usagi felt the upcoming despair  
that she would soon feel regarding to the prophecy about  
her and the Earth Soldier; Sailor Earth. Then we learned  
about Usagi's scar on her heart and the pain and despair  
she felt. Then with the last enemy... Usagi had been transformed  
into the Darkness Demon and tried to destroy us, luckily  
we were able to turn her back... only to find out later that  
the Warlock had transformed her back into the Darkness Demon!  
Thanks to Sailor Earth, to the Darkness Demon's request, she  
was resealed and Usagi returned again. Usagi defeated the  
Warlock of the Evil Moon. Do you think someone is responsible  
for all this?"  
  
Taiyo told their story and bring it up to the present.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Nissha answered. Meanwhile... Usagi remained quiet and still. Then  
out of nowhere came a man and started walking towards the girls.  
Then he got close to them and stopped.  
  
"Oh ho ha! It's me... the one that is responsible for all the  
trouble that you have faced!"  
  
The man told the triplets.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh... the third sister... I tried to prevent your reunion, but I  
tried to put things in your way to kill you three, but you  
struggle to live! I was the one who freed the Dark Youmas and  
the Evil Moon! I am William Q. James III, but I killed that  
young man and took his body! My name is really the Mutant  
Master!"  
  
When said those things, he transformed into his true form!  
  
"So, you killed my parents! I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!"  
  
Usagi answered in a rage greater than anything she had  
experienced before.  
  
"Yes. I killed them! I wanted to kill Nissha and Taiyo, because  
if they were revived as Sun Soldiers, it would put a kink into  
my plans! Now I will kill you here. Right here and now!"  
  
The Mutant Master answered her.  
  
"We better transform, sisters!"  
  
Nissha ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"  
  
Nissha Gunshi cried out! Nissha spun around, and with a flash   
of light she transformed into Sailor Sun!  
  
"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!"  
  
Taiyo Gunshi cried out! Taiyo began to twirl around very fast,   
as starry matter engulfed her. In a flash, she transformed into   
Sailor Solar!  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi said as she began to spin around really fast and placing   
the Broach on her chest and bringing her hands above her head.   
The broach flashed sending ribbons around her chest and abdomen.   
The ribbons transformed into a body suit. The same happened with   
her hands and arms including her feet and legs. Then it finished   
the transformation by creating a skirt, earrings, a Tiara with an   
orange star on it with the yellow Crescent Moon above it. Then   
orange jewels appeared in her Odangos.  
  
"Oh... the legendary Sun Soldiers! You have no power against me!  
DIE!"  
  
The Mutant Master used his staff and blasted the Sun Soldiers!  
  
"I'll stop you!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled at him.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and brought   
out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
twirled the Kaleidoscope around her body and caught it! She   
looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock on the Mutant Master!   
Then she spoke,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Reflection!"  
  
However, the Mutant Master blasted her and broke Solar Moon  
Kaleidoscope and Solar Kaleidoscope crashed to the ground!  
  
"Ha! I have you all now! My Henchmen!"  
  
The Mutant Master's henchmen appeared!  
  
"Blast them!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The henchmen answered. A blast hit the Sun Soldiers greater than  
the last! The Sun Soldiers retransformed and their transformation  
items broke! The Ginzuishou and the Sun Crystal were okay though.  
  
"You three are powerless against me! Farewell!"  
  
The Mutant Master told them and him and his henchmen vanished.  
  
"We better go to the Hikawa Shrine and tell the others what  
transpired here."  
  
Nissha suggested.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Rei, Ami, Naru, Minako, Makoto, Nisshoku, Tenpi, Haruka, Michiru,  
Hotaru, ChibiUsa and her cousins from the future, Mamoru, and  
Setsuna were there since Nissha used her communicator to let them  
know of an important meeting.  
  
"What happened to you three? It looks like you lost something."  
  
Mamoru asked the Triplets.  
  
"We lost something alright..."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nisshoku asked.  
  
"Our powers... they were completely destroyed!"  
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"Completely?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi silently answered. Her broken brooch could be seen where the  
Crystals once had been. It revealed ancient writing. Mamoru noticed  
the writing.  
  
"Usako, there's writing on your brooch!"  
  
Mamoru announced.  
  
"There is?"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Yeah. Let me see your brooch, please."  
  
Mamoru asked for the brooch.  
  
"Okay. Here."  
  
Usagi answered and handed over the brooch. Mamoru transformed into  
Tuxedo Kamen and then transformed into Prince Endymion. Prince  
Endymion tried to read the ancient writing, but couldn't. Then he  
retransformed into Mamoru.  
  
"It's not ancient Runes, but something close to it. Usagi, why  
don't you transform into the Sun Princess version of Princess  
Serenity and see if you can read it."  
  
Mamoru suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Usagi answered and picked up the Sun Crystal and transformed into  
the Sun Princess. Then Princess Serenity read the ancient  
language that was written in the brooch.  
  
"Nagaloo seitu varuto mashu lemaku sei haru ne Sol veishalo nui  
zarhenu waiku nagaloo baaseitu malgalutu ne shaba!"  
  
Then Princess Serenity ended what she read, then she translated  
it in to her normal language!  
  
"When the powers of the Sun Triplets are destroyed, then the  
Legendary power of the Sun will be born! From it a power of  
three in one will be born from the Sun Triplet's minds!"  
  
Princess Serenity retransformed back into Usagi.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Maybe you three will be able to create a new power that you three  
can use together."  
  
Mamoru suggested.  
  
Will the Sun Triplet's powers be restored? Find out next time on  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The Ancient Prophecy, The Quest For Power Begins!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, the Sun Triplets begin  
to ponder on how their powers can be restored by the ancient  
prophecy. Also the Mutant Master unleashes a new monster on  
Tokyo! Can our heroes regain their powers? Find out on the  
next Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 04/03/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	2. 02 Sunlight Trio Power, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Sun Soldiers  
met The Mutant Master a villain from Nissha and Taiyo's past!  
Meanwhile, he destroyed their powers! Then Usagi revealed  
a prophecy! Now will it come true? Find out next on Sailor  
Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 62: "The Ancient Prophecy, The Quest For Power Begins!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
given above. Thanks! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were all amazed of what Usagi had spoken when she was  
transformed into Princess Serenity... Usagi amazed herself even  
more. Nissha wondered what was next for them...  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"You have to believe in yourselves! Everything starts there."  
  
Corona, guardian cat of Nissha and Taiyo commented to the  
Gunshi Triplets.  
  
"Look at these items! Our Henshin sticks... Usagi's brooch,   
The destroyed Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, the Ginzuishou, and  
the Sun Crystal. What do we do now?"  
  
Taiyo commented and then had asked her question.  
  
"Let's concentrate on a solution... let's join hands."  
  
Nissha answered. The three triplets closed their eyes and   
joined hands. The girls instantly transformed into   
their Princess forms and power from themselves started to  
flow from their bodies; from their foreheads came the  
Sun and Moon Symbols and surrounded the items and the items  
started to glow and then a great flash restored Usagi's brooch!  
Everyone in Tokyo heard three girls talk to everyone in   
their minds...  
  
"This will be a day long remembered! Trust in the abilities  
of the Sun Soldiers..."  
  
"Put all of your hope on those Sun Soldiers..."  
  
"Their grace, beauty, and strength will save us all!"  
  
Then the flash ended and there was a new brooch with  
words on it that said in Japanese the following:   
  
"Taiyo Torio Kensei!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Taiyo asked?  
  
"Solar Duo?"  
  
Nissha asked. Nothing happened.  
  
"How do we luck this new brooch?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
Then Haruka and Michiru came in.  
  
"We got trouble! The Mutant Master has a new monster and  
is attacking!"  
  
Michiru told them.  
  
"We haven't unlocked the powers of this new brooch yet..."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"We have no time for that now. Let's go!"  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
Everyone left for where the Mutant Master and his new monster  
was.  
  
At the park...  
  
"So you three are back?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked them.  
  
"But your powers are gone! We can destroy you fully!"  
  
Automanix had made a comment.  
  
"This is my monster... Mutant Mask! Destroy them now!"  
  
The Mutant Master commanded.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Mutant Mask replied and then firing on the Gunshi triplets and  
The Sailor Senshi!  
  
"We got to luck lock this new brooch!"  
  
Taiyo commented.  
  
"How?"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Sun Trio Power Make Up! The New Transformation of   
The Sun Triplets!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, the girls finally find a  
way to unlock their new brooch! They take on the new monster  
Mutant Mask! Can they defeat him? Find out on the next Sailor Moon  
Sunlight Trio!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 04/08/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 03 Sunlight Trio Power, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Sun Triplets concentrated on regenerating their powers, then they had to go  
and face The Mutant Master! Now can they finally find a key to  
transform? Find out next!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 63: "Sun Trio Power Make Up! The New Transformation of   
The Sun Triplets!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
given above. Thanks! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Any luck in unlocking the brooch?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi replied and then turning and asking her sisters a question,  
  
"How about duo?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"No. Duo is two. Triplets? Sun Triplets Power?"  
  
Nissha answered and then giving a suggestion of her own.  
  
"No... that doesn't sound right."  
  
Taiyo stated.  
  
"Let's try it together..."  
  
Nissha stated.  
  
"Sun Triplets Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Taiyo, and Nissha spoke in unison. However, it didn't work.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Nissha looked at the brooch.  
  
"Hey, what's these words? 'Taiyo Torio Kensei!' What does it   
mean?"  
  
Nissha wondered.  
  
"I bet that's the phrase to transform. It means 'Solar Trio   
Power!' Sister's, we can do it!"  
  
Nissha told her sisters Usagi and Taiyo.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Usagi and Taiyo said. Then the three sisters grabbed the brooch  
and cried out,  
  
"Solar Trio Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried out. Orange energy began to cover  
the three girls! Feathers and pink ribbons cover the girls. In  
the girl's place was the Sun Soldiers... now known as the Sun  
Soldiers: Sun Light Trio!  
  
"For those who harm others for their own pleasure..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... And for killing our parents..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun Continued...  
  
"... And trying to destroy us..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar Continued...  
  
"... We are the Sun Soldiers: Sunlight Trio and We will completely  
burn you up!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke in Unison.  
  
"Oh, I am scared!"  
  
Mutant Mask mocked them.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke to her sisters.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison!  
  
"Sun Soldiers: Sunlight Power Splash!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison making their attack together.  
The monster was burned badly.  
  
"I still live fools!"  
  
Mutant Mask spoke with great hatred.  
  
The Usagi's broken Kaleidoscope appeared and transformed into  
three separate rods that were yellow.  
  
"Wow! Look!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun said to her sisters.  
  
"The Sun Rod, The Solar Rod, and the Solar Sun Moon Spiral Rod!"  
  
Luna spoke with great surprise!  
  
"Sun Soldiers, put your three Rods together to create the  
Sunlight Trio Spiral Rod!"  
  
Corona suggested a plan of action.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio replied.  
  
"Let's brig them together!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison. They all put their rods side by  
side. The Solar Rod and the Sun Rod on bottom and the Solar Sun Moon  
Spiral Rod on top the other two rods. In a flash the three rods  
came together and become on long and large rod! The Sun Soldiers  
Sunlight Trio grabbed hold of the rod and spoke.  
  
"This is for everyone in the world! Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy  
Beam!"  
  
A powerful Solar beam came out of the powerful rod and completely  
burned up Mutant Mask! Then the Rod separated again into the three  
rods.  
  
"Mutant Master, you are next!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison again.  
  
"You can't destroy me! Henchmen, let's be on our way!"  
  
The Mutant Master spoke as him and his henchmen vanished.  
  
"Darn! He got away!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke with disgust.  
  
"Don't worry. There's always next time."  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars spoke to Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor  
Moon.  
  
"Let's go home sisters."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke to her sisters. It was just the  
beginning for them.  
  
Next Episode: "The New Transfer Student, Gwendolyn Enters!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, A new student named  
Gwendolyn is a new student a Juuban high. Meanwhile the  
Mutant Master puts his next plan into motion! Then a new  
Sailor Senshi appears! Who is it? Find out on the next Sailor  
Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 04/17/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	4. 04 New Transfer Student, Gwendolyn

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, A new student named  
  
Gwendolyn is a new student a Juuban high. Meanwhile the  
  
Mutant Master puts his next plan into motion! Then a new  
  
Sailor Senshi appears! Who is it? Find out!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 64: "The New Transfer Student, Gwendolyn Enters!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi, Nissha and Taiyo walked down the street. They were talking  
  
about the new student named Gwendolyn.  
  
"Hey have you heard about the new student named Gwendolyn?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah! I hear she's a beauty!"  
  
Nissha added.  
  
"She transferred here from the United Kingdom the other day."  
  
Taiyo commented.  
  
"I remember when we transferred to Tokyo from Forestville  
  
High School. We spent weeks locating you here in Tokyo.  
  
When we finally found you, we wondered how we would get to  
  
know you."  
  
Nissha thought back and then continuing,  
  
"It's been a hard traveled road, but in the long run, Taiyo and  
  
myself succeed in all the odds stacked against us."  
  
Nissha continued.  
  
"And fate let us three Gunshi triplets together again."  
  
Taiyo added.  
  
The three sisters hugged each other. Gwendolyn walked by.  
  
"You must be good friends to love each other like that."  
  
Gwendolyn commented. Gwendolyn stood 5' 7" tall. Had green  
  
eyes and long red hair in five French braids. She was very   
  
beautiful.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Usagi questioned her and then continuing,  
  
"We are sisters... the Gunshi sisters; Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo."  
  
Usagi announced her and her sisters.  
  
"Oh! Sisters! That's why you three are identical! It must be  
  
great being triplets. Hey, I am late for my class. Have a good  
  
day!"  
  
Gwendolyn bided farewell.  
  
Later...  
  
"This looks like a good place for a villain's hideout!"  
  
The Mutant Master told his henchmen.  
  
"It looks good to me."  
  
Automanix commented.  
  
"It looks grunge!"  
  
Treetops replied.  
  
"Good. Here is where we will base our operations."  
  
The Mutant Master replied.  
  
"What monster do I use? I know! I'll use Mutant Marvel!"  
  
The Mutant Master talked to his henchmen.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Ventorex praised his master.  
  
"Good. Mutant Marvel I command you to stand before me!"  
  
From out of nowhere came a monster that looked like a genie!  
  
"Now get those Sun Soldiers!"  
  
The Mutant Master to his new monster.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Mutant Marvel vanished!  
  
At the ice cream parlor...  
  
"Good Ice-cream!"  
  
Usagi said to her sisters.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nissha responded to Usagi. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna walked  
  
by.  
  
"Hey it's the three little kittens!"  
  
"Michiru! Haruka! Setsuna!"  
  
Usagi called out to her older friends.  
  
"How are you? Is your heart bothering you?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"I am fine and yeah a bit, however I am fine."  
  
Usagi answered Haruka.  
  
Suddenly Mutant Marvel appeared.  
  
"You are all mine!"  
  
Mutant Marvel spoken as he sent out his magic sprinkles. It  
  
missed all of the girls.  
  
"Usagi, Transform!"  
  
Haruka suggested.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo grabbed the brooch that Usagi had.  
  
They yelled out.  
  
"Solar Trio Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried out. Orange energy began to cover  
  
the three girls! Feathers and pink ribbons cover the girls. In  
  
the girl's place was the Sun Soldiers... now known as the Sun  
  
Soldiers: Sun Light Trio!  
  
"Uranus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna cried.  
  
"For ruining a good day..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... and want to harm beautiful girls..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun Continued...  
  
"... and for wanting to do evil..."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar Continued...  
  
"... For enjoying a girl's day out to have fun..."  
  
Celestial Sailor Uranus continued...  
  
"... spoiling a girl's day to have sweets..."  
  
Celestial Sailor Neptune continued...  
  
"... For making people run in fear, because of you..."  
  
Celestial Sailor Pluto continued.  
  
"... We will burn your evil ambition!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers and the Outer Sailor Senshi said in  
  
unison.  
  
"HA! Feel my magic ropes!"  
  
Ropes came out and bound all of the Sun Soldiers and  
  
the Outer Sailor Senshi.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Neptune yelled.  
  
"We must do something."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun stated.  
  
From a distance where no one else could see her, Gwendolyn  
  
grabbed her Henshin Stick and cried,  
  
"Grace Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Wonderful waves of energy overcame her in a flash! And  
  
Gwendolyn transformed into Sailor Grace! Sailor Grace's  
  
fuku was red and green. Her boots were red. her choker  
  
was green. her hair was in French braids.  
  
"Now I will destroy you all!"  
  
Mutant Marvel stated... but was interrupted by a new  
  
Senshi! The new senshi stood by a pole and spoke.  
  
"I hate it when other are hurt for your evil deeds!"  
  
Sailor Grace spoken to the monster.  
  
"Graceful Star Particle Burst!"  
  
A short quick burst of energy ended the monster's grip  
  
on the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi. The Sun  
  
Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi were free.  
  
"Now... Sun Soldiers!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers brought their three rods together!  
  
The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison. They all put their rods side by  
  
side. The Solar Rod and the Sun Rod on bottom and the Solar Sun Moon  
  
Spiral Rod on top the other two rods. In a flash the three rods  
  
came together and become on long and large rod! The Sun Soldiers  
  
Sunlight Trio grabbed hold of the rod and spoke.  
  
"Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
A powerful Solar beam came out of the powerful rod and completely  
  
burned up Mutant Marvel! Then the Rod separated again into the   
  
three rods.  
  
Mutant Marvel burned up completely.  
  
"I am glad you all are safe. Farewell."  
  
Sailor Grace vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
"What? You three met a new Senshi?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was beautiful."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"I wonder who she is."  
  
Taiyo wondered.  
  
Next Episode: "Protect The Hearts of Young Girls, Heather   
  
Appears!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi, Nissha,  
  
Taiyo, Naru, and Rei go and play some games at the arcade!  
  
The Mutant Master launches his next attack! Then another  
  
new senshi appears! Who is it? Find out on the next  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/06/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 05 Amazing Heavenly Beauty, Heather

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi, Nissha,  
  
Taiyo, Naru, and Rei go and play some games at the arcade!  
  
The Mutant Master launches his next attack! Then another  
  
new senshi appears! Who is it? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 65: "Protect The Hearts of Young Girls, Heather   
  
Appears!  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi woke up as always. It was a bright sunny day. Nissha was  
  
already up. Taiyo was still asleep. Usagi had a great idea.  
  
"Hey, Taiyo! Come here! Watch this!"  
  
Usagi slowly crept on Taiyo who was still sleeping. Once she got  
  
over where Taiyo was sleeping, she changed her voice to that of  
  
the Mutant Master!  
  
"Hey Taiyo! It's another evil morning with your favorite Arch  
  
Nemesis!"  
  
Taiyo opened her eyes and started to choke Usagi.  
  
"You dirty rat! Pretending to me our enemy!!!"  
  
Taiyo spoke to Usagi which was still over her. Usagi had a hard  
  
time containing her laughter. Finally it came with one big burst!  
  
"You should see yourself! You look so funny!"  
  
Usagi told her while still laughing hard, however Nissha remained  
  
silent.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"It's good that Usagi pull jokes on each of us, without her  
  
love and laughter. We need a person to fill our lives. Come  
  
on! Let's enjoy the day."  
  
Nissha told her sisters about what Usagi does best.  
  
"Usagi, you are a very bubbly, cheerful, and loving person!  
  
I don't want you to change a thing! We like the way you  
  
are! Just go easy on yourself! Remember what happened  
  
a year ago?"  
  
Nissha complimented her and then brought her back to the   
  
grim reality!  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
Usagi replied quietly and then she continued,  
  
"It was then I was stabbed by Mudious just so Sailor Earth could  
  
awaken!"  
  
Tears flowed in her eyes when she recalled the events which changed  
  
her life forever.  
  
"Still today, my heart hurts... but I learned to suppress the pain  
  
in most circumstances!"  
  
Usagi continued. Nissha hugged Usagi and spoke to her.  
  
"Hey, no bad thoughts today! Let's invite Rei and Naru to go  
  
with us to the arcade!"  
  
Nissha gave a suggestion to her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi replied as Nissha wiped away the tears.  
  
"Good girl! Let's go!"  
  
Nissha praised her.  
  
Later... At the hideout of the Mutant Master...  
  
The Mutant Master was very wroth!  
  
"I WANT THOSE GUNSHI TRIPLETS DEAD! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!"  
  
The Mutant Master yelled at his henchmen! Out of nowhere  
  
came a new monster!   
  
"Then allow me! I am Mutant Needles! I can stab anyone with   
  
needles! They will be paralyzed!"  
  
"Okay! Then go!"  
  
The Mutant Master replied.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Mutant Needles replied. Mutant Needles vanished!  
  
At the arcade...  
  
Rei and Naru met Nissha and her sisters.  
  
"Isn't this great? A beautiful day and we waste on videogames?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah! So irresponsible!"  
  
Usagi replied with a grin.  
  
"Hello girls!"  
  
Mamoru told them as he entered the arcade with Nisshoku   
  
and Tenpi.  
  
"Mamo-Chan!"  
  
Usagi greeted him by hugging him.  
  
"Nisshoku!"  
  
Nissha responded and hugging her boy friend Nisshoku.  
  
"Tenpi!"  
  
Taiyo said very softly.  
  
"Taiyo, you are soft and warm just like the Sunlight itself!"  
  
Tenpi complimented her very sweetly. Taiyo smiled back and kissed  
  
him on the cheek. Then entered a new student at Juuban high. She  
  
was a fine looking girl with black hair. Blue eyes. She stood  
  
6' 5" and was very athletic.  
  
"My name is Heather, I have transferred from the United   
  
States."  
  
Heather greeted everyone.  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you! What part of the U.S.A. are you from?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"New York City."  
  
Heather replied.  
  
"So. You met Heather?"  
  
Motoki asked.  
  
"Yeah! She's very pretty!"  
  
Usagi answered him.  
  
"Want to race me with the race car videogame Heather?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun!"  
  
Heather replied. However, their fun was cut short when Mutant   
  
Needles appeared!  
  
"Everyone must be paralyzed!"  
  
Mutant Needles yelled at everyone sending needles everywhere.  
  
Heather ran outside to where she wasn't seen. She grabbed  
  
her Henshin Stick.  
  
"Hope Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Heather cried as she was covered by a silver light. When the  
  
transformation was complete, she was wearing a black colored  
  
Sailor Fuku. Her boots were silver. Her choker was silver.  
  
Then she started running back to where the monster was.  
  
"I cannot move!"  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"Me either!"  
  
Nissha cried.  
  
"Ha! I got you Gunshi sisters! You cannot escape your fate!"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Sailor Hope yelled at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mutant Needles asked.  
  
"I am the one who provides hope to all! I focus all of my hope  
  
on all who needs it most! I am Sailor Hope! Hope Staff...  
  
Activate!"  
  
Her staff appeared out of nowhere! It was a long beautiful  
  
staff with a crystal on it. She then fired her staff at Mutant  
  
Needles! He collapsed to the ground!  
  
"Let me heal all who is paralyzed by this mutant's magic!"  
  
A gentle mist covered the room! All ailments caused by the  
  
monster was undone!  
  
"Run now!"  
  
Sailor Hope commanded.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Usagi thanked her. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo and the others ran off and  
  
transformed and came back!  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio told the monster.  
  
"Sisters! Let's do it!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon told her sisters!  
  
"Right!"  
  
They all replied.  
  
"Sunlight Trio Mega Solar Splash!"  
  
A massive wave of solar energy hit Mutant Needles! He tried to  
  
ward off the magic, but it was too much for him! He fell down  
  
and burned up!  
  
"Yeah! We did!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio congratulated themselves.  
  
"You did well. I will look after you, daughters of King Solace  
  
and Queen Serenity."  
  
Sailor Hope vanished from their sight!  
  
Later...  
  
"Heather? Where did you go?"  
  
Usagi called for Heather.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
Heather announced.  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
Usagi felt relieved.  
  
"I am okay. I ran for safety. Is everything okay?"  
  
Heather asked.  
  
"Yeah. The Sunlight Trio with the help of Sailor Hope vanquished  
  
the evil mutant."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh? Sailor Hope? Sunlight Trio? Cool!"  
  
Heather looked surprised.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Heather told them.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Everyone told her.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She replied.  
  
"Now two new Senshi have appeared! Who are they?"  
  
Nissha wondered.  
  
"Don't worry. They will reveal themselves when the time is right."  
  
Nisshoku told the others.  
  
"Okay. All we do is wait."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"I hate waiting..."  
  
Rei commented.  
  
"It will be something worth waiting for."  
  
Nissha commented.  
  
Who is Sailor Grace? Who is Sailor Hope? Many questions... very few  
  
answers. Don't miss the next episode! Stay there!  
  
Next Episode: "The Weird Girl, Trishia Transfers To Juuban High!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi is targeted by a  
  
new mutant named Mutant Destroyer! Meanwhile a new mysterious  
  
transfer student transfers to Juuban High! Her name is Trishia!  
  
When Usagi is in danger the most, another new Senshi appears!  
  
Who is this new Senshi? Find out on the next Sailor Moon  
  
Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/07/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 06 The Mysterious Girl, Trishia

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi is targeted by a  
  
new mutant named Mutant Destroyer! Meanwhile a new mysterious  
  
transfer student transfers to Juuban High! Her name is Trishia!  
  
When Usagi is in danger the most, another new Senshi appears!  
  
Who is this new Senshi? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 66: "The Weird Girl, Trishia Transfers To Juuban   
  
High!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi walked alone in the park. She had been thinking of the  
  
new Senshi had appeared lately. Usagi felt something familiar  
  
about the two new Senshi, were they good or evil?  
  
"Who are those two?"  
  
Usagi asked herself.  
  
Then the new transfer student Trishia walked by and saw her.  
  
"Oh, you are that girl Usagi?"  
  
Trishia asked. Trishia had dark blue hair. Brown eyes. Stood  
  
5' 9" and was a very mysterious girl. No one knew where she  
  
had come from. Trishia was a new student at Juuban High.  
  
"Yeah! I am glad to meet you!"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"It's never nice to meet you Usagi-Chan! I have to go now.  
  
Bye!"  
  
Trishia said goodbye to Usagi.  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
Later...  
  
"I can't believe the luck we're having! We can't defeat those  
  
Sunlight Trio!"  
  
The Mutant Master told his henchmen.  
  
A new Mutant appeared!  
  
"Then allow me! The only one who needs targeting is Sailor  
  
Moon!"  
  
Mutant Destroyer announced.  
  
"You have a point!"  
  
The Mutant Master replied,  
  
"GO!"  
  
Ordered the Mutant Master.  
  
Later at Nissha's apartment...  
  
"So, you met the new transfer student named Trishia?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yeah. That makes three new transfer students."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"And two new Senshi?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"I see."  
  
Nissha thought aloud.  
  
"Oh dart! I am late. I was to meet Rei at the Hikawa Shrine!"  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"Want us to go with you?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"It's okay. I'll go alone."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nissha agreed.  
  
Later...   
  
Usagi was walking to the Hikawa Shrine. She was stopped in the  
  
process! A monster appeared!  
  
"So... you are the one I am after?"  
  
The Mutant Destroyer asked.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME SUNLIGHT TRIO SOLAR SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Mutant Destroyer yelled at the monster.  
  
"Sunlight Trio Power... Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried... however... it didn't work!  
  
"It didn't work! Usagi YOU DOLT! IT TAKES THREE TO  
  
GET THIS THING TO WORK!"  
  
Usagi yelled at herself.  
  
"NOW it is over! You're going down!"  
  
He told her. Usagi was against a tree. She started to kick  
  
him with her foot.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"  
  
She protested against him. He grabbed her with his hands. He held  
  
her tightly. Then out of nowhere came a new Senshi!  
  
"LET HER GO!"  
  
The new Senshi ordered the monster.  
  
The monster turned around and asked a question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"I am the mysterious Psychic girl Sailor Truth!"  
  
She announced.  
  
"Oh! I am scared!"  
  
"You should be!"  
  
Sailor Truth's fuku was dark blue. her choker and boots were  
  
brown.  
  
"Truth Particle Mist!"  
  
A powerful mist was sprayed on Mutant Destroyer! It burned Mutant  
  
Destroyer... in moments the monster was vaporized! Sailor Truth  
  
went over were Usagi was.  
  
"Are you okay young lady?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
Sailor Truth told her.  
  
Later...  
  
"This is where I live."  
  
Usagi told Sailor Truth.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo came running outside.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"A monster tried to harm this girl. Maybe she should be looked  
  
by a doctor."  
  
Sailor Truth replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Truth."  
  
She simply replied. After that, Sailor Truth vanished.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo took Usagi inside.  
  
Next Episode: "A Monster In Usagi-Chan's Dreams, Protect   
  
Usagi-Chan's Mind!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Usagi is in a deep  
  
sleep and cannot awaken by herself! The Sailor Senshi gathers  
  
to try to see what is wrong? Who can save her? Find out on the next  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/08/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 07 Nightmares of Usagi, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi is in a deep  
  
sleep and cannot awaken by herself! The Sailor Senshi gathers  
  
to try to see what is wrong? Who can save her? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 67: "A Monster In Usagi-Chan's Dreams, Protect   
  
Usagi-Chan's Mind!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
The Mutant Master sent a special monster that could specialize  
  
in the area of killing Usagi from within. The Mutant's name  
  
was 'Mutant Slumber' A green looking sphere entered Usagi  
  
while she slept and the Mutant's work began.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nissha and Taiyo woke up early to prepare for school.  
  
"Usagi! Time to get up!"  
  
Nissha spoke loudly. However, Usagi didn't wake.  
  
Nissha yelled as loud as she could, still couldn't wake.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Nissha asked Taiyo.  
  
"Maybe she's in a coma. Or she's just tired."  
  
Taiyo commented.  
  
"She was attacked yesterday."  
  
Nissha recalled the events of the day before.  
  
"It's not possible! Usagi hasn't exerted herself that much."  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Maybe, Ami, Naru, or Rei can help us."  
  
Taiyo suggested.  
  
"I'll call Rei."  
  
Nissha replied. Nissha grabbed her communicator and called Rei.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Rei answered her communicator.  
  
"It's me Nissha. We have an dire emergency!"  
  
Nissha announced.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Usagi won't wake up! Something is wrong with her!"  
  
Nissha almost shouted.  
  
"Calm down Nissha! I know you love her, I'll be there with the  
  
others! Rei out!"  
  
Rei answered and ended the communication. Rei called the others.  
  
They arrived about the same time as Rei.  
  
Rei and everyone else went into Usagi's bedroom. Rei tried to  
  
wake up Usagi.  
  
"Usagi! Come on wake up Usagi!"  
  
However, Usagi remained unchanged. Usagi didn't awaken.  
  
Ami got out some weird smelling stuff from her purse.  
  
"This can wake anyone up that is unconscious."  
  
Ami uncapped the substance and placed it under Usagi's nose.  
  
However, Usagi still was unchanged. She didn't wake.  
  
Everyone looked worried.  
  
"What do we do? Come on Usagi-Chan! Please wake up!"  
  
Makoto's plea could be heard in the room. But unanswered  
  
by Usagi.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Mamoru thought.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nissha thought.  
  
Then out of nowhere a small shiny sphere appeared on Usagi's bed.  
  
Inside it was three small holograms of the new Sailor Senshi.  
  
They began speaking to the others.  
  
"Guardians of the Princess, hear us out!"  
  
Sailor Grace started.  
  
"Your Princess is in danger! The Mutant Master has placed within  
  
her a monster that has the power to keep her asleep as long as  
  
it is needed. The monster will destroy her!"  
  
Sailor Hope continued.  
  
"I am sure you know that she is indispensable to you. If you  
  
truly love her, you will help her in her time of need? We  
  
can send you inside her mind to find the monster and defeat it.  
  
Will you help us?"  
  
Sailor Truth asked.  
  
"Can't you help us fight the monster?"  
  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"No, we can't. Our bodies are not here. Our bodies are in  
  
deep meditation so we can be here with you. Can you help us?"  
  
Sailor Grace asked.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone..."  
  
Mamoru started...  
  
"We will help her..."  
  
Nissha finished.  
  
"Good. It's best that Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar stay here  
  
since they can't transform. They are best needed here. Once  
  
inside your Princess's mind, be prepared for anything!"  
  
Sailor Truth told them. The three new Senshi used their powers  
  
and teleported everyone, except Nissha and Taiyo inside Usagi's  
  
mind.  
  
"Hold on Usagi! Everyone is trying to make you better!"  
  
Nissha told to an unconscious Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile... in Usagi's mind...  
  
Mutant Slumber was chasing Princess Serenity. Princess  
  
Serenity was screaming. Then out of nowhere came a familiar  
  
former female villain!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"My name is the Darkness Demon! I too reside inside this mind  
  
of yours. Now I am just a guardian that has sworn to protect  
  
your mind from intruders!"  
  
The Guardian formerly known as the Darkness Demon spoke  
  
to Princess Serenity.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Princess replied. Then out of nowhere the Sailor Senshi appeared.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the Darkness Demon?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's protecting Usagi!"  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"No! That's not Usagi! That is the Princess's spirit that she's  
  
protecting."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"I will not harm her!"  
  
The Guardian announced.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth told her.  
  
"It's good to be trusted. You get her to safety, I'll  
  
fight this monster."  
  
The Guardian announced.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Everyone answered at once.  
  
"Come Princess!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth led the Princess away from the monster.  
  
Once away they stopped. Princess Serenity asked a question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She asked them.  
  
"I m Sailor Earth and this is the other Sailor Senshi. And that  
  
is Tuxedo Kamen. Were here to keep you safe from the monster.  
  
If you are killed, our friend Usagi will die!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth told her.  
  
"Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked. Then Princess Serenity remembered what  
  
her mother said about them.  
  
'The Sailor Senshi are there to protect you! Remember to trust  
  
in them!'  
  
Princess thought of what her mother told her.  
  
"So... your friend Usagi... Am I 'Her' spirit?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. If we cannot protect her... and you... she's finished."  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars told her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mutant Slumber disappeared where the Guardian was fighting  
  
him and vanished. Then he appeared where Princess  
  
Serenity was. He started to lunge at her!  
  
"NO!"  
  
Princess Screamed...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Battle In Usagi's Mind, Protect Usagi-Chan's   
  
Dreams!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, a battle in Usagi's  
  
mind continues! Our heroes attack the monster! Meanwhile  
  
Nissha and Taiyo meditate to help Usagi recover! Can they  
  
do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/09/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 08 Nightmares of Usagi, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Usagi  
  
was under a spell caused my a new mutant casing her  
  
not to wake up! Can her friends save her? Find out  
  
next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 68: "Battle In Usagi's Mind, Protect Usagi-Chan's   
  
Dreams!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
"DIE!"  
  
Mutant Slumber yelled. The Guardian, formerly known as the known  
  
as the Darkness Demon suddenly appeared and stood between Princess  
  
Serenity and the Mutant!  
  
"NO! I will not let you hurt her!"  
  
The Guardian protested.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, prepare to make your attacks!"  
  
The Guardian commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi replied.  
  
The Guardian grabbed hold of Mutant Slumber!  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The Guardian announced. The Sailor Senshi made their attacks.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"  
  
"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"  
  
"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"  
  
"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"  
  
"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"  
  
"Earth Boulders Crush!"  
  
"Destiny Starlight Sprinkles!"  
  
All the attacks came together and struck Mutant Slumber!  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
Mutant Slumber groaned.  
  
"This is for hurting someone that means a lot to me!"  
  
The Guardian stabbed Mutant Slumber and then removed her sword.  
  
The Guardian groaned more! He fell down and exploded! Then the  
  
Guardian talked to Princess Serenity.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The Guardian asked.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. Thank you everyone."  
  
Princess Serenity replied.  
  
"I am glad you are safe. We have to go."  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars replied. Then the Sailor Senshi were  
  
teleported back outside of Usagi's mind.  
  
The Sailor Senshi were retransformed back into their civilian  
  
forms and were asleep. They soon woke up. The sphere with the  
  
new Senshi thanks them.  
  
"Minna, we are pleased that you easily defeated the foe who tried  
  
to kill Usagi. Thank you!"  
  
Sailor Truth thanked them.  
  
Usagi started to stir and wake up. Then she noticed the sphere.  
  
She wondered what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
The sphere moved to Usagi.  
  
"The Mutant Master tried to defeat you by sending a monster in  
  
your mind. Your friends were able to defeat the monster!"  
  
Sailor Grace told her.  
  
"We couldn't have done it without the Guardian; the former  
  
Darkness Demon. She protected your spirit from oblivion!"  
  
Rei told Usagi.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"We have to go. Take care."  
  
Sailor Hope told them. The new Senshi in the sphere faded away.  
  
"Minna! Thanks!"  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
Usagi was safe again, but new battles lie ahead.  
  
Next Episode: "Attack Transfer Student, Usagi Defends The Helpless   
  
Gwendolyn!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Gwendolyn is  
  
attacked. Usagi defends her! can Usagi win? Find out next time  
  
on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed: 05/14/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	9. 09 Friends Guarding Friends

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, Gwendolyn is  
  
attacked. Usagi defends her! can Usagi win? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 69: "Attack Transfer Student, Usagi Defends The Helpless   
  
Gwendolyn!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi walked with Gwendolyn. It was Sunday.  
  
"Isn't it cool! We are going to the Tokyo Zoo?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yeah! It will be cool! I like the wild rabbits!"  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gwendolyn asked.  
  
"I guess I can relate to them."  
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"What about you Usagi?"  
  
Nissha asked. However, Usagi didn't answer. Nissha stopped and  
  
confronted Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?"  
  
Nissha asked. Still she didn't answer.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
Nissha yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Nissha asked again. However, Usagi answered.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I don't feel well today."  
  
Usagi answered very slowly.  
  
"Not feeling well?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I feel bad about yesterday. Plus on top of that, my heart is  
  
surging with pain. I just don't feel like talking."  
  
Usagi spoke with an awful tone in her voice.  
  
Nissha stopped. She put her hand underneath Usagi's chin and  
  
lifted her chin up a bit.  
  
"What about yesterday does it bother you?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Everyone helping me in my time of need."  
  
Usagi gave an answer. Nissha thought for a moment and then   
  
answered.  
  
"Usagi, you aren't a saint! The others were there because you  
  
needed the help. Plus haven't you got a hold of your surging  
  
heart pain?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I just feel bad that I was a target."  
  
Usagi spoke with a tear.  
  
"Usagi, remember, we love you."  
  
Nissha reminded her.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
Nissha told her sister Usagi. Nissha and Taiyo left. Gwendolyn and  
  
Usagi kept walking.  
  
"They mean well Usagi."  
  
Gwendolyn told her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Usagi replied slowly. Then out of nowhere a mutant attacked Gwendolyn  
  
and knocked Usagi to the ground! Usagi got up. She looked very wroth!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU EVIL FIEND!"  
  
Usagi got in front of Gwendolyn.  
  
"COME ON MUTANT! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"  
  
Usagi challenged the mutant.  
  
"Oh, you will?"  
  
The mutant asked. Usagi knew she couldn't transform without  
  
Nissha and Taiyo. So she took out the Ginzuishou and the  
  
Sun Crystal from her broach and transformed into Princess  
  
Serenity.  
  
"Come on! Crystals Power up!"  
  
She powered up the crystals and solar and moon energy began to  
  
burn up the monster. The mutant powered ups his powers. The  
  
two clashed. Usagi used the crystals even more! It was more  
  
than the mutant could handle. He burned up. Princess  
  
Serenity retransformed back into Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gwendolyn responded.  
  
"Good. I am glad."  
  
Next Episode: "A Change of Plans, The New Super Mutants!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant  
  
Master creates new mutants that have greater powers. What  
  
will happen next? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar:  
  
Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/15/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	10. 10 New Powerful Enemies

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant  
  
Master creates new mutants that have greater powers. What  
  
will happen next? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar:  
  
Sunlight Trio!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 70: "A Change of Plans, The New Super Mutants!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
The Mutant Master was upset!  
  
"Why have they defeated my evil plans?"  
  
The Mutant Master yelled with great anguish.  
  
"Sire? How about upgrading your mutants?"  
  
Treetops asked.  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
The Mutant Master casts his magic on his spheres of where his  
  
Mutants lay. They get supercharged.  
  
"Now which new Super Mutant to choose?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked.  
  
"How about Super Mutant Thunder Zapper?"  
  
Automanix suggested.  
  
"Good. Super Mutant Thunder Zapper, I call on you!"  
  
From out of nowhere came a Mutant that looked like he got zapped  
  
from an electric socket.  
  
"I am here sire!"  
  
The Mutant announced.  
  
"Good. Your job... Get those Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers!"  
  
The Mutant Master demanded. The Monster vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
Gwendolyn, Trishia, Heather, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were  
  
walking in the park.  
  
"It's a nice day."  
  
Gwendolyn commented.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
Then out of nowhere came the Super Mutant Thunder Zapper. He  
  
stated zapping them!  
  
"He's going to fry us!"  
  
Taiyo yelled.  
  
"Let's transform!"  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo replied.  
  
"Solar Trio Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried out. Orange energy began to cover  
  
the three girls! Feathers and pink ribbons cover the girls. In  
  
the girl's place was the Sun Soldiers... now known as the Sun  
  
Soldiers: Sun Light Trio!  
  
"Sunlight Trio Mega Solar Splash!"  
  
A massive wave of solar energy hit Super Mutant Thunder Zapper,  
  
however the monster absorbed their attack!  
  
"We must aid them!"  
  
Gwendolyn announced and then raising her Henshin stick in the air.  
  
The Sunlight trio watched.  
  
"Grace Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Gwendolyn spun around and transformed into Sailor Grace!  
  
"Hope Interstellar Power! make Up!"  
  
Heather spun around and transformed into Sailor Hope!  
  
"Truth Celestial Power! Make Up!"  
  
Trisha spun around and transformed into Sailor Truth!  
  
"Hope Staff Activate!"  
  
"Graceful Star Particle Burst!"  
  
"Truth Particle Mist!"  
  
The powers of the new Senshi hit the Super Mutant and weakened  
  
him.  
  
"Now.. Sun Soldiers!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio replied.  
  
"Let's bring them together!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison. They all put their rods side by  
  
side. The Solar Rod and the Sun Rod on bottom and the Solar Sun Moon  
  
Spiral Rod on top the other two rods. In a flash the three rods  
  
came together and become on long and large rod! The Sun Soldiers  
  
Sunlight Trio grabbed hold of the rod and spoke.  
  
"This is for everyone in the world! Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy  
  
Beam!"  
  
A powerful Solar beam came out of the powerful rod and completely  
  
burned up the Mutant.  
  
Then out of nowhere came the Mutant Master! What happens next? Stay  
  
tuned next time!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Mamoru Captured, Usagi-Chan To The Rescue!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master zaps  
  
The Sun Soldiers and then leaves to hatch another plan!  
  
Will Mamoru be the next target? Find out on the next Sailor  
  
Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/16/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is © 2003 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	11. 11 Usagi To The Rescue

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master zaps  
  
The Sun Soldiers and then leaves to hatch another plan!  
  
Will Mamoru be the next target? Find out on the next Sailor  
  
Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 71: "Mamoru Captured, Usagi-Chan To The Rescue!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
From out of nowhere came the Mutant Master! He got ever closer to  
  
the Sunlight Trio.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"Oh! What would you do? You have no power against me!"  
  
The Mutant Master told her.  
  
"Listen up well! I am tired of fighting you! See feel my  
  
true power!"  
  
The Mutant Master zapped the Sun Soldiers with his power!  
  
The Sun Soldiers fell to the ground.  
  
"That's my warning! Stay out of my way or else!"  
  
The Mutant Master told them and vanished.  
  
"I hate him!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke out loud.  
  
"Hey, have courage! You will defeat him and his cronies. For now,  
  
why don't you relax for the rest of the day."  
  
Sailor Truth told her.  
  
"Maybe you're right!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Moon commented.  
  
"Come on sisters, let's go home."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told her sisters. Then they left.  
  
Later on at the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"He makes my blood boil!"  
  
Usagi spoke as she threw her fist to the wall. Haruka walked over  
  
and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy. Don't over do! Besides, you'll finish off sooner  
  
or later. Remember that you should not over do, you know because  
  
of your heart condition."  
  
Haruka calmly told her.  
  
"She' right. Take it easy Usagi-Chan!"  
  
Luna, the black cat told her.  
  
"I want to be alone! I'll meet up with you all later."  
  
Usagi told her friends and started to leave.  
  
"Shall we go with you?"  
  
Taiyo asked Usagi.  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
Usagi replied. After that, Usagi left.  
  
Usagi walked down to the river and sat down. Then Mamoru arrived.  
  
"Mamo-Chan!"  
  
Usagi stood up and hugged Mamoru.  
  
"Nissha told me that you may need me."  
  
Mamoru told her. Usagi looked up at his blue eyes.  
  
"The Mutant Master keeps causing trouble for me!"  
  
Usagi explained the situation to Mamoru.  
  
"Usako! You have been in more tense situations before like the  
  
Dark Youma Generals and the Evil Moon. Don't you agree?"  
  
Mamoru explained and then asked Usagi if she agreed with him.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. That's why I love you Mamo-Chan!"  
  
Usagi told him and reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Good! That's my Usako! I have to go. I will see you later!"  
  
Mamoru told her and then left. Later Mamoru was walking to  
  
the library when the Mutant Master captured him. Usagi returned  
  
home to her sisters.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Nissha asked. There was a knock at the door. Usagi opened it.  
  
"It's Nisshoku and Tenpi!"  
  
Usagi spoke out.  
  
"This isn't a pleasure trip. We got this note. Maybe you  
  
you should read this."  
  
Nisshoku told her as he passed the note to her. She read it  
  
out loud.  
  
"Dear Usagi,  
  
I have your precious Mamoru! If you want him back then  
  
face me in the park in one hour and don't be late! And come  
  
alone! If you are late, I will hurt and destroy him!  
  
Signed The Mutant Master."  
  
Usagi folded the note.  
  
"He means business! I'll go alone!"  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Usagi! That's what he wants! You'll be hurt if you go alone!"  
  
Taiyo told her.  
  
"I know that, but he means business! I am going alone and that's  
  
final!"  
  
Usagi told them and got up and walked out.  
  
"Baka no Usagi!"  
  
Nissha spoke out loud to Usagi as she left.  
  
Usagi ran to the park and discovered Mamoru bound up to a   
  
tree and there was the Mutant Master.  
  
"You can stay where you are! I wanted you to come before  
  
I destroy him."  
  
The Mutant Master told her.  
  
"If you hurt him I'll..."  
  
Usagi started but was cutoff by the Mutant Master.  
  
"... You'll do what? Hurt me? Yeah right!"  
  
The Mutant Master scoffed at Usagi. Then out of nowhere came  
  
Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
"Let's do it Usagi! Let's save Mamoru!"  
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"Okay. Let's do it!"  
  
Usagi told her sisters.  
  
"Solar Trio Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried together!  
  
"Let's use our powers together!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told her sisters.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon and Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun  
  
agreed.  
  
"Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers cried out and their powers came out of  
  
their Rod and hit the Mutant Master.  
  
"CURSES!!! YOU MAY HAVE WON HERE... BUT I'LL HAVE A NEW PLAN  
  
TO GET RID OF YOU! TAKE YOUR MAMO-CHAN!"  
  
The Mutant Master vanished. Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon  
  
came up to Mamoru.  
  
"Hold still Mamo-Chan! I'll burn those ropes!"  
  
She told him.  
  
"Solar Holy Fire!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon cried out sending a holy fire  
  
that burned up the ropes.  
  
"Mamo-Chan! You are okay!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"Thanks! Usako, there will be other chances to get the  
  
Mutant Master! You've done well! Let's go!"  
  
Mamoru told her as they walked away.  
  
Next Episode: "The new Sailor Senshi joins the team! The new   
  
combined attack!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master unleashes  
  
Granite Titan! A new Mutant that is so strong, that normal  
  
attacks can't defeat him! Can our heroes find a way to defeat  
  
him? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/07/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	12. 12 The Sailor Senshi Team Up

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master unleashes  
  
Mutant Granite Titan! A new Mutant that is so strong, that normal  
  
attacks can't defeat him! Can our heroes find a way to defeat  
  
him? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Sunlight Trio!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 72: " The new Sailor Senshi joins the team! The new   
  
combined attack!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi walked down the sidewalk. She had been thing about the  
  
recent battles. First protecting Gwendolyn and then saving  
  
Mamoru from the Mutant Master. Three familiar girls noticed  
  
her and faced Usagi.  
  
"You're Usagi, correct?"  
  
Gwendolyn asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"We have an urgent mission, and we need your help. I noticed the  
  
other day that you protect me from the Mutant Master's evil  
  
Mutants. I noticed how brave you were. You have a great power  
  
that we cannot comprehend. We want to join you!"  
  
Gwendolyn told Usagi.  
  
"Great power? I have no great power!"  
  
Usagi replied. Usagi was never to reveal her identity  
  
to others.  
  
"You are very special. I know all about you!"  
  
Gwendolyn told her again. Trying to get her to crack.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! Me special? Yeah right! I  
  
am a nobody!"  
  
Usagi told them almost wanting to yell.  
  
"Come on Usagi, or should I say Princess of the Sun and Moon!"  
  
Gwendolyn told her.  
  
"Princess of the Sun and Moon!?! I am no Princess!"  
  
Usagi wasn't about to crack! The three girls had to make her  
  
crack, but how. Gwendolyn had an idea.  
  
"Let's transform!"  
  
Gwendolyn told the other two girls.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Heather and Trishia replied.  
  
"Grace Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Wonderful waves of energy overcame her in a flash! And  
  
Gwendolyn transformed into Sailor Grace! Sailor Grace's  
  
fuku was red and green. Her boots were red. her choker  
  
was green. her hair was in French braids.  
  
"Hope Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Heather cried as she was covered by a silver light. When the  
  
transformation was complete, she was wearing a black colored  
  
Sailor Fuku. Her boots were silver. Her choker was silver.  
  
"Truth Interstellar Power! Make Up!"  
  
Trishia cried as she was covered by a dark blue light! When  
  
the light died down, her transformation was complete! Sailor   
  
Truth's fuku was dark blue. her choker and boots were brown.  
  
"I am Sailor Grace!"  
  
"I am Sailor Hope!"  
  
"I am Sailor Truth!"  
  
"And together, we are your guardians!"  
  
The three new Senshi told her as they finished   
  
their transformations.  
  
"You see Usagi, we want to protect you and your two sisters  
  
Nissha and Taiyo. The Mutant Master wants you dead, right?"  
  
Sailor Truth asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Good. We need your help meeting the other Sailor Senshi. Can  
  
you arrange it?"  
  
Sailor Grace asked.  
  
"You're right. I am special, yes, I will do as you suggest.  
  
There will be a meeting at 2:00 P.M. Be there, okay?"  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Very well. Until then... farewell!"  
  
Sailor Grace told her. Usagi walked home.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Nissha welcomed her home.  
  
"Thanks, but I have a meeting to arrange. I have to call the  
  
others."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"I cannot explain now. I don't understand it myself!"  
  
Usagi told them. Then she activated her communicator.  
  
"Everyone, listen! Something has come up! Meeting at  
  
the Hikawa Shrine at 2:00 P.M. Everyone, please be  
  
there!"  
  
Usagi told them and then hung up her communicator.  
  
"So, what's so important to call a meeting?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
Later...  
  
"I need a good monster Treetops! Any ideas?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked him.  
  
"Sire, let's see I think. If you use a monster made of granite,  
  
Those Sun Soldiers and Sailor Senshi won't stand a chance!"  
  
Treetops answered him.  
  
"Sounds like a marvelous plan! With a monster like that, I won't  
  
fail!"  
  
The Mutant Master told his henchmen as he laughed out loud.  
  
"Sire, here's some granite. Create your monster!"  
  
Treetops handed over a piece of granite rock.  
  
"Good. Time for Mutant Granite Titan to arise!"  
  
The Mutant Master commanded the new Mutant to arise. The new  
  
Mutant looked like a pile of badly stacked rocks.  
  
"Go find those Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers! GO!"  
  
The Mutant Master told his new mutant.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
Mutant Granite Titan vanished.  
  
Later at the Hikawa Shrine all the Sailor Senshi, the Sun Soldiers,  
  
and the Cat Guardians. The three new Senshi was also there.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"We kind of suspect that the Mutant Master may cook up something   
  
really evil and strong. Our master and Lord sent us to protect  
  
Usagi and her sisters. Mainly Usagi."  
  
Gwendolyn told them.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Usagi asked in a puzzled state.  
  
"You are important to your friends, right?"  
  
Trishia asked.  
  
"Umm... I guess."  
  
Usagi reluctantly agreed.  
  
"We are to join you. Those monsters will only get stronger."  
  
Heather replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Usagi spoke in a low tone.  
  
"We pledge our loyalty to you Usagi Tsukino, Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Gwendolyn spoke to Usagi as Gwendolyn, Heather, and Trishia knelt   
  
down to her. Usagi was surprised. After that, Usagi fell into  
  
a trance. Rei went to Usagi and try to snap her out of it.  
  
"Usagi-Chan! Snap out of it!"  
  
Rei spoke as she tried to snap Usagi out of it. Usagi began  
  
speaking.  
  
"I am receiving new instructions! Receiving information about  
  
a new attack..."  
  
Usagi spoke in her trance. After a few moments, Usagi snapped  
  
out of her trance.  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
Usagi replied. Usagi spoke to the others.  
  
"I have a way that we all can combine our powers together! It'll  
  
take all of us, including Sailor Grace, Sailor Hope, and Sailor  
  
Truth. Are you guys interested?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Makoto replied.  
  
"Sure, anything to keep the Mutant Master from winning!"  
  
Gwendolyn agreed.  
  
"Good. It's settled. I have to go for now. If there's any new  
  
monster, my sisters and myself will contact you. Let's go  
  
sisters!"  
  
Usagi said as her and her sisters walked away. Later they met  
  
at a café with Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Naru.  
  
"So do you understand the new instructions given in the trance?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Not all the way. I have to trust that King Solace knows what he's  
  
talking about. It may become clear when we use the new attack."  
  
Usagi explained. Suddenly there was a sound of loud thudding.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Let's go find out!"  
  
Nissha answered. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Naru  
  
ran outside.  
  
"Surrender, Sun Soldiers!"  
  
Mutant Granite Titan commanded them.  
  
"Surrender to the likes of you? Yeah right! I'd rather die  
  
first before I'd surrender to the likes of you!"  
  
Usagi snapped back.  
  
"Oh, very nice indeed! Feel my power!"  
  
Mutant Granite Titan told her.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Ami, call the others. Have them meet us here!"  
  
Usagi commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Ami replied. Ami activated her communicator and called the others.  
  
"Guys, we need you quick!"  
  
Ami told the others on the communicator. Then they all started  
  
to transform.  
  
"Solar Trio Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Celestial Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Earth Celestial Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power, Make Up!"  
  
There stood the Sun Soldiers and some of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Let's bring our rods together!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The other two Sun Soldiers agreed.  
  
"Let's bring them together!"  
  
The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison. They all put their rods side by  
  
side. The Solar Rod and the Sun Rod on bottom and the Solar Sun Moon  
  
Spiral Rod on top the other two rods. In a flash the three rods  
  
came together and become on long and large rod! The Sun Soldiers  
  
Sunlight Trio grabbed hold of the rod and spoke.  
  
"Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
A powerful Solar beam came out of the powerful rod and hit Mutant  
  
Granite Titan, but it barely scratched him!  
  
Meanwhile, the others showed up.  
  
"Are you guys right? We will try to unleash the Legendary Power   
  
Beam!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon asked them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sailor Destiny replied.  
  
"Let's do it! I am itching to nail this freak!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Uranus agreed.  
  
"Let's join hands."  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told the others. The Sun Soldiers were in the  
  
center of the whole group. And Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon was   
  
in the exact middle.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Everyone answered.  
  
"Legendary Power Beam!"  
  
Everyone cried as a powerful white beam came out of Sunlight Trio   
  
Solar Sailor Moon hit Mutant Granite Titan. It blew up to bits.   
  
After that, the beam stopped and Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon  
  
fainted.  
  
"SUNLIGHT TRIO SOLAR SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Everyone cried with great concern. Sailor Moon slowly woke up from  
  
her fainting spell. Celestial Sailor Earth talked to her.  
  
"Usagi!? Are you okay?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"I am okay. That power was too strong for me. Guys, promise me that  
  
we'll only use it when everything else has be tried first."  
  
She asked them. They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Okay, let's go about our day."  
  
She told them.  
  
Later...  
  
"They defeated my best monster! I need a new plan! Automanix,   
  
Treetops, Ventorex any ideas?"  
  
The Mutant Master told his henchmen.  
  
"You can create a vortex and send the Sun Soldiers through it!"  
  
Automanix replied.  
  
"That's stupid! How about shrinking them?"  
  
Ventorex replied.  
  
"NO! I have the best plan sire! Just capture them and zap them until  
  
they die!"  
  
Treetops explained his plan.  
  
"I like it. I will let you know soon how this plan will be known  
  
to you soon."  
  
The Mutant Master explained.  
  
Later...  
  
"I wonder what will happen now? I wonder what new plans the Mutant  
  
Master will be planning?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. He means business. We got to watch our for our   
  
selves!"  
  
Nissha stated.  
  
"I agree. We got to watch ourselves! We will have faced our toughest  
  
battles yet!"  
  
Taiyo put her two cents worth in.  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
Usagi agree with her sisters.  
  
"It's only the beginning of our troubles!"  
  
Nissha stated. Tough battles lie ahead for them!  
  
Next Episode: "The Dangerous new plan! Take the Sun Soldiers   
  
Captive!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master unleashes  
  
new monsters and his henchmen to capture the Sun Soldiers! Meanwhile  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taito are running for their lives to try to keep  
  
themselves from being captured! Can the others help them? Find out  
  
on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/10/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	13. 13 Captured Sun Soldiers, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master   
  
unleashes new monsters and his henchmen to capture the Sun   
  
Soldiers! Meanwhile Usagi, Nissha, and Taito are running for   
  
their lives to try to keep themselves from being captured! Can   
  
the others help them? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar   
  
Sunlight Trio!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 73: "The Dangerous new plan! Take the Sun Soldiers   
  
Captive!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were at a café. They sat down drinking   
  
sodas. They were discussing why it was so quiet lately.  
  
"What is that Mutant Master up to?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Well, he's probably waiting for a chance to launch an attack."  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"I think you may be right."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
Nissha asked. Usagi wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about  
  
what was going to happen. She kind of sensed that the Mutant Master  
  
may have more than defeating them.  
  
"Huh? Yeah... I was just thinking."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I think the Mutant Master may not want to defeat us. He may have  
  
something else planned."  
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"That's unusual, but I think it could be possible, however I don't  
  
want to think of it!"  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
Then outside appeared at least twenty mutants. Usagi Nissha, and  
  
Taiyo went outside.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Usagi told her sisters.  
  
"Sun Trio Power, Make Up!"  
  
The girls cried together. Then they were transformed into the   
  
Sun Soldiers.  
  
"We have orders to capture you three! Prepare to be captured."  
  
One of the mutants told them.  
  
"If the Mutant Master wants us captured, we won't stand a chance  
  
against them! RUN!"  
  
Usagi yelled to her sisters. The Sun Soldiers began running.  
  
One of the mutants used their vines and caught Sunlight Trio  
  
Sailor Sun!  
  
"NISSHA! WE'LL FREE YOU!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar yelled to her captured sister.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told them. Sailor Solar and Solar Sailor  
  
Moon kept running with the mutants right behind them. The mutant  
  
with Sailor Sun teleported away. After running for a while, the mutants   
  
caught Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar!  
  
"TAIYO!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar told her.  
  
"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE USAGI! THEY'LL BE AFTER YOU NEXT!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar told her sister. The mutant teleported  
  
away and took her to his master's hideout. Sunlight Trio Solar  
  
Sailor Moon started running. The mutants kept chasing after her.  
  
Finally, she managed to lose them and arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Rei yelled in a worried state.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Twenty mutants were after me! I don't think I can stay here for  
  
long! If I do, I may be captured too before too long! I have to go!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told them.  
  
"Usagi, take Luna. She can help you keep you safe!"  
  
Rei commanded.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, let's go! Our mission, right now is to keep you from  
  
being captured! Let's go!"  
  
Luna told her.  
  
"I understand Luna, I think that's easy to do!"  
  
Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon replied. Solar Sailor Moon began  
  
running down the street with Luna on her shoulders. Finally  
  
the Mutants caught up with her.  
  
"Luna, what do I do now?"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"There's a convent. You can hide in there for a while."  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"Well, I'd never thought I would hide in there. Here I  
  
go."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon agreed as she ran into the convent. The head  
  
Nun Mother Superior greeted her.  
  
"Hello my child, how can we be of help?"  
  
The Mother Superior asked.  
  
"I need to hide for a while. Luna what do I do now that I am  
  
here?"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you have the Transformation Pen?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Because that can buy you some time."  
  
Luna replied.   
  
"Okay. Hey look at the pen! It looks different!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! When you became a Sun Soldier, the Transformation Pen must  
  
have been upgraded. You should now say 'Solar Moon Power' since  
  
you are now a Sun Soldier."  
  
Luna commanded.  
  
"Right! Solar Moon Power! Turn me into a nun!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon cried out transforming into a nun.  
  
"Please let me hide here for a while."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon begged.  
  
"Sure, any child of light can stay here."  
  
Mother Superior told her.  
  
"Thanks, Luna, so am I still Solar Sailor Moon?"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, as long as the forces of evil don't notice who you are  
  
your disguise will continue."  
  
Luna answered.  
  
"Right! I'll mingle with the others."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told Luna. Solar Sailor Moon found two other  
  
Nuns and she mingled with them.  
  
"Hey, you're new here?"  
  
One nun told Solar Sailor Moon who was disguised as a Nun.  
  
"Yeah, I am Solar Sailor Moon. I am here to lay low for a while."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"That's cool. I have heard of you."  
  
The Nun replied with excitement. Suddenly, the mutants crashed  
  
the convent.  
  
"I got to go! Come on Luna."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told Luna her cat. Solar Sailor Moon slipped  
  
past the mutants since she was in a disguise. Solar Sailor Moon  
  
started running away. Solar Sailor Moon deactivated her disguise  
  
and returned to her soldier form. The mutants noticed that Solar  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't at the convent, so they left. They finally  
  
discovered Solar Sailor Moon and started after her. Solar Sailor  
  
Moon noticed Mamoru and bumped into him.  
  
"Mamo-Chan!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Usako! What wrong?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Those mutants is what's wrong! If they catch me like Nissha and  
  
Taiyo, I am done for!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon yelled with great anguish.  
  
"I understand. Come on!"  
  
Mamoru told her as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen told her as he took her away. The mutants were right  
  
behind them. One of the mutants hit Tuxedo Kamen and knocked him   
  
out.  
  
"Oh no! I am out of here!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told Luna as she kept running.  
  
"Hey! A supermarket! I can hide in there!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as she ran into the Supermarket.  
  
"Solar Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful supermarket clerk!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon's transformation pen transformed her into a  
  
clerk. The mutants came in looking for her. Solar Sailor Moon   
  
retransformed back into her Soldier form. Solar Sailor Moon  
  
ran out of the supermarket. Celestial Sailor Earth caught  
  
up with her.  
  
"I am glad to see you Naruko!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told Sailor Earth.  
  
"I am here to get you to safety!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth told her. However, Treetops appeared  
  
and kicked Sailor Earth until she was on the ground.  
  
"Mutants! Capture her now!"  
  
Treetops ordered them.  
  
Solar Sailor Moon tried to run away again, but the mutants caught  
  
her! They wrapped vines all over her. They teleported her away.  
  
"Oh no! They got her!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth cried.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The mutants appeared in front of the Mutant Master with Solar  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh, good. Solar Sailor Moon, good for you to join me!"  
  
The Mutant Master told her.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon mocked him.  
  
"You are to be chained up like your sisters. You'll know soon enough  
  
what I'll do with you three!"  
  
He told her. Treetops chained Solar Sailor Moon.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Naru shows up with Luna.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"They got her. I couldn't save her!"  
  
Naru told them.  
  
"What next?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the Mutant Master wanted them out of the  
  
way so he could finish us off!"  
  
Naru added her thoughts.  
  
"I know it's going to be tough if we can't defeat the mutants."  
  
Haruka replied.  
  
"I may have to go on a rescue mission and it will require all of my  
  
energy to free them! If I don't rescue them, they will die!"  
  
Naru told them.  
  
"You can't risk your life for them!"  
  
Rei yelled.  
  
"I can. I owe Usagi a great deal! I have to do this! The fate of the  
  
world lies on my shoulders in rescuing the Sun Triplets. You can  
  
pray for my success. It won't be an easy mission!"  
  
Naru explained why she must do it.  
  
"Princess Naruko, promise me you'll be careful! I can't forgive  
  
myself if anything happens to you!"  
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Thanks for your concern. I could die, but that doesn't matter  
  
to me as long as I can successfully rescue the Sun Triplets!"  
  
Naru told her.  
  
The tough battles lie ahead!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The daring rescue attempt! Naru's great risk!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Princess Naruko goes  
  
on a special mission to save the Sun Triplets! Meanwhile the  
  
Mutant Master sends Mutant Vine Whip to weaken the Sailor Senshi!  
  
And the Mutant Master zaps the Sun Soldiers! And Solar Sailor  
  
Moon makes a bold move to protect her sisters! Will Princess  
  
Naruko rescue the Sun Triplets? Find out on the next Sailor  
  
Moon Solar Sunlight Trio.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/12/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	14. 14 Captured Sun Soldiers, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master  
  
devised a plan to caputre the Sun Soldiers! At first, Nissha and Taiyo  
  
was captured. That left only Usagi that was free. Soon, ever Usagi  
  
was now captured! Can Naru rescue them? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 74: "The daring rescue attempt! Naru's great risk!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Naru was about to leave the Hikawa Shrine. Mamoru appeared. On his left  
  
shoulder was Cronos, Naru's cat.  
  
"Where you going Naru-Chan?"  
  
Cronos asked.  
  
"I have to rescue the Sun Soldiers."  
  
She replied.  
  
"You'll never find them without the proper equipment!"  
  
Cronos simply told her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"Watch!"  
  
Cronos told her. Cronos got down from Mamoru's lap to the ground and  
  
flipped in the air. And Cronos made two items appear. One was a wand   
  
and the other looked like a mini computer.  
  
"There! These are for you! There's a mini computer to help you   
  
analyze data and the wand is a solar wand. It's a homing device  
  
to help locate any of the three triplets of the Gunshi family!  
  
The mini computer can show you where they are in Tokyo or Japan   
  
within 500 miles. Those items will help you a lot."  
  
Cronos explained to her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Naru thanked him.  
  
"Try them out!"  
  
Cronos suggested. Naru tried the wand first. It started beeping. It  
  
wasn't very powerful which means that Usagi and her sisters weren't  
  
close. Then a map came on the screen of the computer and show a dot  
  
of where Usagi and her sisters were being held.  
  
"Thanks Cronos. Let's go!"  
  
Naru and the four inner senshi ran from the shrine. They all   
  
transformed into their soldier forms. Luna caught up with them.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I have to come a long. Let's go!"  
  
Luna told them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Look at you three. I have you now. You can't resist against me   
  
anymore!"  
  
The Mutant Master told them.  
  
"What will you do with us?"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I plan on killing you since I now have you, it will be much easier  
  
on me now."  
  
He explained to them.  
  
"I won't let you kill us! SOLAR WALL!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon point to Nissha and Taiyo which were on her left  
  
and right. A wall protected them both.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"I love you, I don't want you hurt. I'll take the punishment for   
  
you!"  
  
She replied.  
  
"VERY WELL!" The Mutant Master told them. Then he continued, "DIE!"  
  
The Mutant Master put out his hands and started zapping the Sun   
  
Soldiers with his electricity, only Usagi felt his true power.  
  
She tried not to yell and scream. But, because of the attack  
  
it made her impossible to not to scream. Finally, she could  
  
no longer hold back. She let out a horrendous cry. Meanwhile  
  
outside, the inner senshi with Sailor Earth discovered the  
  
Mutant Master's hideout.  
  
"How do we get it?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"There seems to be a force field around this place."  
  
Ami observed.  
  
"Maybe there's a weakness in the force field."  
  
Sailor Earth thought. Then she used her new computer  
  
and discovered a weakness.  
  
"I found a weakness. There's a hole not far from us.  
  
If Jupiter could use her electricity, it should  
  
deactivate the force field!"  
  
Naru told her.  
  
"Right! Thunder Pegasus Strike!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter cried as a powerful Pegasus hit  
  
the hole, totally deactivating the force field.  
  
"Ha! That was easy! Let's go in!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter told them.  
  
Meanwhile inside The Mutant Master kept on zapping Solar  
  
Sailor Moon. The inner senshi came in.  
  
"FOOLS! MY HENCHMEN STOP THEM. MUTANT VINEWHIP ARISE!"  
  
The Mutant Master looked very angry. A new mutant arose!  
  
"Okay guys, I'll deal with the Sun Soldiers, you guys  
  
finish off the monster."  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth commanded.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
The others agreed. Sailor Earth retransformed back into Princess  
  
Naruko and headed for Usagi.  
  
"Hold on Usagi! I'll have you free in a moment."  
  
Princess Naruko told her. The Mutant Master started  
  
zapping Princess Naruko. Princess Naruko started to  
  
struggle to break the chains that held the Sun Soldiers.  
  
The chains were made of titanium, a very hard metal.  
  
"King Solace, give me the strength to rescue your daughters!"  
  
Princess Naruko prayed. Princess Naruko's earth symbol on her  
  
forehead started glow as she struggled to rescue her friends.  
  
Finally she got Solar Sailor Moon freed.  
  
"I'll help you!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told her. Solar Sailor Moon  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon cried out as a hot fiery matter burned up the   
  
chains and free Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar. Finally they were  
  
free. Princess Naruko fainted.  
  
"Let's help the inner senshi."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon commanded them.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar agreed. They went to were the others  
  
were and prepared their attack.  
  
"Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers cried out and their powers came out of  
  
their Rod and hit Mutant Vinewhip! He was burned up.  
  
"DRAT! YOU BEAT ME!"  
  
The Mutant Master yelled at them. Solar Sailor Moon and  
  
her sisters retransformed into their civilian forms  
  
and Usagi picked up Princess Naruko.  
  
"Because of you, I was able to survive! Rest on Princess!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The return of the Sun Soldiers, Naru's great struggle   
  
begins!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, the Gunshi triplets return  
  
to the Hikawa Shrine. Naru continues to struggle. And the Mutant  
  
Master unleashes Mutant Crayfish! Can the Sun Soldiers defeat this   
  
menace? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/13/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	15. 15 Captured Sun Soldiers, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Sun Soldiers were held captive  
  
by the Mutant Masterand he began to hurt them, however Usagi protected  
  
her sisters with her Solar Wall and Naru came to their rescue! Will Naru  
  
recover? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 75: "The return of the Sun Soldiers, Naru's great struggle   
  
begins!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
"Let's go to my apartment."  
  
Sailor Sun urged. Solar Sailor Moon held Princess Naruko in her  
  
arms. They all left for Nissha's apartment.  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi placed Princess  
  
Naruko on Rei's bed.  
  
"Rest on!"  
  
Usagi told her and then went outside and sat on a bench to relax. Usagi   
  
sat on a bench and fell asleep.  
  
"What's are next plan?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Wait and make the Mutant Master to make his!"  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Yeah. Makes sense!"  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"Everyone, I am sure the Mutant Master will be very angry at us, so  
  
we have to be on our guard!"  
  
Taiyo stated.  
  
The hours past and no attacks on the city. Meanwhile, The Mutant  
  
Master was planning his next attack.  
  
"Treetops, what kind of monster should I create?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked.  
  
"How about a crayfish?"  
  
Treetops asked.  
  
"I like it! Arise Mutant Crayfish! Arise!"  
  
The Mutant Master commanded and a new monster that looked like a  
  
lobster appeared.  
  
"Yes... master?"  
  
Mutant Crayfish asked.  
  
"Go and destroy those soldiers!"  
  
He commanded. Mutant Crayfish vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone was sitting around talking when Mutant Crayfish showed up.  
  
"I will destroy you!"  
  
Mutant Crayfish told them.  
  
"Wake up, Usagi! We need her!"  
  
Rei demanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Nissha answered. Nissha went and woke up Usagi.  
  
"Usagi. We got trouble! A new monster!"  
  
Nissha woke up her sister Usagi.  
  
"Huh? A mutant? Where?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Over there! Let's show him some Solar Power!"  
  
Nissha suggested.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Usagi replied. They joined Taiyo.  
  
"Sun Trio Power, Make Up!"  
  
The three sisters transformed into the Sun Soldiers!  
  
"How dare you attack us..."  
  
Solar Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... and cause hardships for us..."  
  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... and because of you Mutants, Princess Naruko is weakened!"  
  
Sailor Solar finished. Then thy spoke in unison!  
  
"We are the Sunlight Trio! We'll burn you up!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke together.  
  
"Oh I am so scared!"  
  
Mutant Crayfish mocked them.  
  
"You should be!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told the mutant.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar replied.   
  
"Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers cried out and their powers came out of  
  
their Rod and hit Mutant Crayfish! Mutant Crayfish burned up.  
  
"He's done. Let's check on Naru-Chan!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told her sisters. At that moment. Princess Naruko  
  
came out struggling to stay awake.  
  
"NARU!!! You need your rest! You are in no condition to be up and  
  
around!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as her and her sisters retransformed.  
  
"Please, you got to lay back down!"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"But..."  
  
Princess Naruko protested.  
  
"No buts."  
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"The more rest you get. The better you'll feel."  
  
Nissha told Princess Naruko.  
  
Next Episode: "Naru getting better? The Sun Soldiers great   
  
devotion!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Naru continues to struggle  
  
for her life and Usagi and her sisters devote their time to see to  
  
Naru's comfort! Can Naru get better? Find out on the next Sailor  
  
Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/14/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	16. 16 Power of Friendship, Part I

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Naru continues to struggle  
  
for her life and Usagi and her sisters devote their time to see to  
  
Naru's comfort! Can Naru get better? Find out on the next Sailor  
  
Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 76: "Naru getting better? The Sun Soldiers great   
  
devotion!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Usagi looked at Princess Naruko. She was sleeping. Usagi had been  
  
thinking about what had happened to her up to this very point.  
  
"Usagi? What are you thinking about?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"About what had happened to me ever since my sisters found me."  
  
Usagi answered while she was great thought.  
  
"I see. Why are you thinking like that?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Because I owe her a great deal. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't  
  
be standing here today."  
  
Usagi observed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Like being stabbed with the sword by Mudious and having the  
  
scarred heart and having the surging pain."  
  
Usagi started.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"There's more. When the evil moon came, I was turned into the  
  
Darkness Demon and almost destroyed my friends. Afterwards  
  
Naru helped me overcome my despair. So I owe her a great deal."  
  
Usagi observed.  
  
"I see."  
  
Rei replied as she looked at Princess Naruko. Princess Naruko was  
  
sleeping sound (for now) and resting comfortably. Makoto asked a  
  
question.  
  
"What do you think the Mutant Master will do now?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know. It won't be nice. I am sure he's angry over us   
  
escaping."  
  
Nissha observed.  
  
"Usagi-Chan."  
  
Ami called out to Usagi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, how proud I am that you have got a lot  
  
stronger and have taken responsibility."  
  
Ami observed.  
  
"I see."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Mutant Master was upset again.  
  
"I wish we don't have to lose to those pesky Sun Soldiers!"  
  
The Mutant Master observed.  
  
"How about creating a new Mutant sire?"  
  
Treetops asked.  
  
"And that one be destroyed too?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked.  
  
"Sire, you need to keep trying until you have those Sun Soldiers  
  
on the run!"  
  
Treetops explained.  
  
"I see. Mutant Gorilla, arise!"  
  
The Mutant Master used his pyramid called the Mutant from his  
  
talisman. The Mutant appeared.  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
Mutant Gorilla asked.  
  
"Go, find, and destroy those Sun Soldiers!"  
  
The Mutant Master commanded.  
  
"Eye sir!"  
  
Mutant Gorilla replied and vanished!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were devoting all of their time in  
  
helping Princess Naruko recover. Princess Naruko was struggling  
  
again because she had hardly no strength left. Princess Naruko  
  
woke up and tried to sit up, but Nissha stopped her.  
  
"I am sorry, but lay back down and get some rest, Naru! You'll  
  
need it later!"  
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"But..."  
  
Princess Naruko tried to protect, but it didn't work.  
  
"You'll thank me later for it. Believe me."  
  
Nissha told her. Elsewhere, Rei, Makoto, and Ami had gone  
  
for a walk. Mutant Gorilla appeared.  
  
"Uh, oh! A new Mutant appeared! Contact Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo!"  
  
Rei commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Makoto responded. She activated her communicator.  
  
"Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo! We need help! We have a new mutant  
  
here!"  
  
Makoto explained.  
  
"Alright! We'll be right there!"  
  
Nissha answered. Makoto deactivated her communicator. In moments,  
  
the Sun Soldiers appeared.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told everyone else.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars cried sending a huge fiery dragon at the  
  
Mutant Gorilla.  
  
"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mercury cried sending an icy falcon at Mutant  
  
Gorilla.  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter cried sending a thunderous Pegasus  
  
at the Mutant! Mutant Gorilla was severely weakened.  
  
"Now! Sun Soldiers!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter told them.  
  
"Right! Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"  
  
The Sun Soldiers cried out and their powers came out of  
  
their Rod and hit Mutant Gorilla. Mutant Gorilla burned  
  
up into a pile of ash.  
  
"Another one bites the dust!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon told her friends.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That was a weak monster! Next time, you'll fight them!"  
  
The Mutant Master told Treetops.  
  
"Yes sire!"  
  
Treetops agreed.  
  
Later...  
  
"Thanks guys! Thanks for your support."  
  
Princess Naruko thanked the Gunshi triplets.  
  
"That's why we are here. To support our important  
  
friends! We'll always be here for you!"  
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"Right, thank you!"  
  
Princess Naruko thanked them. Another battle for another day  
  
for the Sun Soldiers, but that's for another time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The power of friendship! The great blow to the evil   
  
ones!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The  
  
Mutant Master sends Treetops and a new mutant named Mutant General  
  
to defeat the Sun Soldiers! The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi  
  
unleash their friendship towards the evil Mutants! Will they win?  
  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio.  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/17/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	17. 17 Power of Friendship, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Usagi  
  
and her sisters looked after a weakened Princess Naruko  
  
and then later a new mutant appeared. Can our heroes show   
  
the power of friendship? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 77: "The power of friendship! The great blow to the evil   
  
ones!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Luna and Nissha were walking down the street.  
  
"So how's Princess Naruko?"  
  
Luna the black cat asked.  
  
"She's recovering very nicely."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"I see. Is something else bothering you?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I can't be sure yet, but I think Usagi is concerned for  
  
something else."  
  
Nissha observed.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"I am not sure. I'll have to investigate this. Usagi maybe   
  
concerned and doesn't want us to know."  
  
Nissha told Luna.  
  
"We'll have to watch her. Usagi's good about keeping her personal  
  
problems to herself. Maybe she'll leak out a clue!"  
  
Luna suggested.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Nissha responded.  
  
Later...  
  
"So, you are to go and be the next mutant, Treetops! I am tired   
  
of you! Mutant General can go with you!"  
  
The Mutant Master suggested.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Treetops disappeared with Mutant General.  
  
Later...  
  
Usagi was walking in the park. Treetops appeared with Mutant   
  
General!  
  
"Eek! It's treetops and a new monster! Identify yourself!"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"I am Treetops which I think you know! And this is Mutant General!  
  
We'll be your undoing!"  
  
Treetops announced himself. Usagi used her communicator.  
  
"Guys! Monsters in the park! Hurry!"  
  
Usagi spoke on the small communicator and then deactivated it.  
  
"I can't do anything myself! I need Nissha and Taiyo!"  
  
Usagi thought to herself. In moments, everyone else arrived.  
  
"We are here for you Usagi-Sama!"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison!  
  
"Great! Let's transform!"  
  
Usagi urged them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
They replied.  
  
"Sun Trio Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo transformed into the Sunlight Trio!  
  
"Everyone! Call on your attacks!"  
  
Luna suggested. Everyone did as ordered.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"  
  
"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"  
  
"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"  
  
"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"  
  
"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"  
  
"Earth Boulders Crush!"  
  
"Destiny Starlight Sprinkles!"  
  
"Graceful Star Particle Burst!"  
  
"Hope Mist Shower!"  
  
"Truth Particle Mist!"  
  
All the powers came together and weakened the two mutants!  
  
"Let's combine our powers!"  
  
Sailor Sun suggested. Everyone put their hands together.  
  
"Legendary Power Beam!"  
  
Everyone cried as a powerful white beam came out of Sunlight Trio   
  
Solar Sailor Moon hit Treetops and Mutant General! Mutant General  
  
burned up, however Treetops was transformed back into it's  
  
former self... a tree.  
  
"We did it! Treetops has been defeated!"  
  
Solar Sailor Moon spoke happily.  
  
Later...  
  
"Automanix! Treetops was killed! So you are in charge! I'll reveal  
  
soon what your target is!"  
  
The Mutant Master told him.  
  
"Right!"  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"So we defeated one of those henchmen of the Mutant Master! So  
  
there are two more left! We got to beat them!"  
  
Taiyo spoke to the others.  
  
"And we'll beat them too!"  
  
Rei replied.  
  
However, a kink in their plans is coming soon! Be there!  
  
Next Episode: "Back to square one! Usagi taken captive!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master captures  
  
Nissha and Taiyo to lure in and capture Usagi! Will he succeed?  
  
Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/18/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	18. 18 Usagi Captured, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master   
  
captures Nissha and Taiyo to lure in and capture Usagi! Will   
  
he succeed? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 78: "Back to square one! Usagi taken captive!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
This fanfic will be in a flashback. Enjoy!  
  
Nissha and Taiyo walked up slowly to Mamoru Chiba's apartment.  
  
They knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Mamoru Chiba told them. Mamoru opened the door. It was Nissha   
  
and Taiyo.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Um, can we come in?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Oh sure. There's a couch to sit on."  
  
He told them and motioned the girls to come inside. They sat  
  
down on the couch.  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
That was his first instinct.  
  
"It's Usagi..."  
  
Taiyo started. Nissha finished.  
  
"... She's been captured by the Mutant Master!"  
  
Nissha answered slowly and quietly.  
  
"Tell me what happened!"  
  
Mamoru told them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nissha replied. Then she continued...  
  
"It all started when we were headed to the Hikawa Shrine today..."  
  
Nissha started to think back of what happened as her thoughts  
  
over took her.  
  
FLASHBACK!   
  
Nissha and Taiyo got a call from Ami and Rei, that they had new  
  
information on Rei. Nissha and Taiyo were still at home. The phone  
  
rang. It was Ami-Chan.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"Is this Usagi?"  
  
Ami asked. Because, Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi sounded the same since  
  
they were triplets.  
  
"No, this is Nissha."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"I see. Anyway, I have some new information about the Mutant   
  
Master. Would you like to meet Rei and myself and we will discuss   
  
it over tea?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Good. Can you meet in one hour?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Okay, see you there!"  
  
Ami hung up the phone and Nissha hung up hers.  
  
"Hey Taiyo, we need to go to the shrine, come on!"  
  
Nissha told her sister. The two girls, Nissha and Taiyo  
  
walked from their home to the Hikawa Shrine, however they  
  
never made it there! The Mutant Master quickly ambushed them.  
  
Later...  
  
Usagi later came home. She put her brooch on her night stand  
  
and went back into the living room. She turned on the news  
  
to see what was on, then the television was interrupted by  
  
another signal. It was the Mutant Master.  
  
"Hello Usagi Gunshi!"  
  
The Mutant Master greeted her.  
  
"It's TSUKINO!!!!!! T-S-U-K-I-N-O-!"  
  
Usagi yelled.  
  
"I see. Anyway, meet me in the park. I have something that you  
  
may be interested in. Be there or else!"  
  
The Mutant Master told her and then he vanished from the TV.  
  
"DAMN!!! What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Usagi asked herself as she went out the door. Upon arriving  
  
at the park she saw Nissha and Taiyo held by the Mutant  
  
Master. He spoke to her.  
  
"Usagi Gunshi!"  
  
He called out to her.  
  
"AS I SAID BEFORE Its USAGI TSUKINO!"  
  
Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"Very well. Listen. Surrender to me and if you don't,  
  
your sisters will pay dearly!!!!!"  
  
He told her. She thought about what to do. She couldn't  
  
hurt them. Then she made up her mind.  
  
"Okay. I surrender!"  
  
She told him. The Mutant Master released Nissha and Taiyo  
  
and the Mutant Master's henchmen grabbed Usagi!  
  
"Good for obeying! Nissha and Taiyo, say goodbye to  
  
your sister forever!"  
  
The Mutant Master told them. Then they vanished.  
  
"Where and who do we tell?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Mamoru's apartment."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
They started out to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"And that's what happened."  
  
Nissha told him.  
  
"We don't have time to waste."  
  
Mamoru told them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The big problem! Usagi's mysterious illness!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, with Usagi taken  
  
captive, The Mutant Master injects a powerful venom into her  
  
to cause to sleep eternally! Can the others find her and save her  
  
before it's too late? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
  
Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/19/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	19. 19 Usagi Captured, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master   
  
captures Nissha and Taiyo to lure in and capture Usagi! And the   
  
Usagi surrendered to him. What will they do now? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 79: "The big problem! Usagi's mysterious illness!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
Nissha and Taiyo walked up to the Hikawa Shrine with Mamo-San. The  
  
others noticed that Usagi wasn't with them.  
  
"Where's Usagi?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"That's why we're here."  
  
Mamoru Chiba told them. He looked dead serious. Then he spoke again.  
  
"Friends and guardians of the Moon Princess, we're here to simply   
  
tell you that Usagi had surrendered and captured by the Mutant  
  
Master."  
  
He told them.  
  
"How?"  
  
Nisshoku asked.  
  
"The Mutant Master caught Taiyo and myself and forced her to   
  
surrender. Once she surrendered, we were released."  
  
Nissha explained the situation.  
  
"I see."  
  
Ami-Chan replied. Then she continued,  
  
"So she maybe be in trouble soon, right?"  
  
Ami-Chan asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Princess Naruko, how are you feeling? And the Solar Wand... Can it  
  
locate Usagi?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Hai! It's already responding to her location!"  
  
Princess Naruko replied. Then she continued,  
  
"However, the signal is very weak and growing weaker as we speak."  
  
She answered them.  
  
"How do we save her?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"We don't."  
  
Nissha replied sternly. Then she continued,  
  
"We'll only risk her getting hurt even more! We can protect her  
  
best if we do not interfere."  
  
Nissha told them.  
  
"Maybe someone will find her and save her. I hope."  
  
Makoto spoke hopefully that Usagi would be rescued.  
  
"Yeah. Me too!"  
  
Mamoru agreed with her.  
  
Later...  
  
The Mutant Master spoke to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi Gunshi! It wasn't that long ago that I had you and your  
  
sisters captured! Remember that?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
"I remember, and my name is Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"I know who you are! You a Gunshi daughter! The daughter of Mark  
  
and Julia Gunshi!"  
  
He told her.  
  
"I already know that you slim ball!"  
  
She yelled at him.  
  
"Anyway Usagi Gunshi, I cannot allow you to live so this is what  
  
I will do to you. You see, I have powerful venom that could affect  
  
anyone's body. Once I inject you with my poison, your body will  
  
fall into eternal slumber forever and you will die! doesn't that  
  
sound nice?"  
  
He explained to her what he was about to do.  
  
"You creep!"  
  
She answered.  
  
"I take it you like it."   
  
Then he caused a tentacle to appear and then he thrust his tentacle   
  
into her chest area and began injecting high amounts of venom. The   
  
poison continued to flow into Usagi's body.  
  
"Just a bit more."  
  
He said. Then her continued,  
  
"If you do recover, as a reminder, every once in a you'll get a zap  
  
of electricity in your body to remind you what happened today. As   
  
long as I still live; the Mutant Master, me... you will always feel the   
  
pain of this day. That's enough!"  
  
He explained to her what would happen to her if she did survive.  
  
Then he removed his tentacle from her body. Usagi collapsed to  
  
the floor.  
  
"Automanix! Dispose of Usagi's body! Do not dispose her body in   
  
Japan!"  
  
The Mutant Master ordered.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Automanix replied. He picked up the body of Usagi and took her  
  
to another part of the Mutant Master's hideout and then Automanix  
  
used his power to teleport her away.  
  
Later in Forestville, California, the United States of America...  
  
Andrea Sackston was a beautiful girl. Andrea had beautiful red hair  
  
that went to her knees. She was 5'10" tall and weighed 120 pounds.  
  
She also had green eyes. Something about to happen to her she would   
  
never forget. She was at home when at out nowhere Usagi Tsukino  
  
appeared there and fell to the floor.  
  
"WHAT ON GOD'S EARTH? NISSHA? TAIYO?"  
  
Andrea asked as she yelled. Andrea spoke to the girl that was on the   
  
floor. Andrea noticed that she had been wounded. Usagi barely spoke   
  
to her.  
  
"Venom... remember... venom... the Mutant Master did to me... venom... my  
  
name Usa..."  
  
Usagi then fell into eternal sleep. Andrea looked at the girl.  
  
Then Andrea saw the communicator that Usagi had on her wrist.  
  
Andrea's instinct was to look for identification. She found  
  
it. She found a small round disk in Usagi's pocket. Touching it  
  
caused it to fall on the floor and activate!  
  
"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic   
  
device is Tsukino, Usagi, and our Princess of both the Sun and   
  
the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior,   
  
I believe is the legendary warrior that is   
  
both Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible   
  
massive scar on her heart that makes her suffer greatly.   
  
If traveling in time, you may discover her unconscious.   
  
Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken Celestial   
  
Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now scarred.   
  
The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should not   
  
overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other   
  
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look   
  
after her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.   
  
Thank you."   
  
The holographic image spoke and vanished.  
  
"So, you're Usagi! I better use your communicator..."  
  
Andrea told Usagi which was sleeping. She activated the communicator  
  
and began to speak.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Andrea asked if she thought that she wasn't going to get any answers.  
  
She got one.  
  
"This is Celestial Sailor Mars, and why is a civilian using a Senshi's  
  
communicator?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I am Andrea Sackston, a friend of the Sun Soldiers; Nissha and   
  
Taiyo. I have found your friend Usagi Tsukino! She was teleported  
  
to the United States! She looks like she's in bad shape. She needs   
  
help quick!"  
  
Andrea answered Celestial Sailor Mars.  
  
"Oh God! Usagi is in trouble! How can..."  
  
Mars started...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The ransom demand! The price: Sailor Destiny!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Andrea tells Celestial   
  
Sailor Mars how Usagi got there. To make matters worse, the Mutant  
  
Master makes a ransom demand for Sailor Destiny in exchange for  
  
the Sailor Senshi to get information on the cure for Usagi's   
  
predicament! Can they save her? Find out on the Sailor Moon Solar  
  
Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/20/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	20. 20 Sailor Destiny Captured, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master  
  
poisons Usagi Tsukino and she is sent far away from Tokyo in  
  
the United States of America! Now she is in a hands of a girl that  
  
Nissha and Taiyo know! Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 80: "The ransom demand! The price: Sailor Destiny!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
"Are you sure it's her?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars asked Andrea.  
  
"There's no doubt about it. The little device told me it was   
  
Usagi!"  
  
Andrea told her.  
  
"So, how do you plan on getting her back to Japan?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"My parents has lots of money, that will be no problem. My friend  
  
Amanda will come with me too. There's one problem though."  
  
Andrea replied.  
  
"What's the other problem?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"Usagi has no passport!"  
  
Andrea replied.  
  
"That's easy."  
  
A voice came on the communicator,  
  
"I can have a friend of mine send you the passport soon!"  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Nissha, that's you isn't it."  
  
Andrea asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nissha replied. The Princess Naruko activated her communicator.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth! I can send you Nissha's passport!"  
  
Sailor Earth told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
In moments, Princess Naruko sent Nissha's passport to Andrea.  
  
"Hey this will work, thanks! If I need you anymore, I'll call you."  
  
Andrea thanked them. Then she deactivated Usagi's communicator.  
  
Later...  
  
Mutant Master knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Automanix! Where did you dispose of that body?"  
  
The Mutant Master asked.  
  
"Forestville, California, in the United States of America."  
  
Automanix replied.  
  
"WHAT?!? FORESTVILLE, CALIFORNIA!?! THAT IS WHERE THOSE PESKY SUN  
  
SOLDIERS ARE FROM!"  
  
The Mutant Master was very angry. Then he continued.  
  
"Oh well, it'll be interesting how it turns out."  
  
The Mutant Master observed.  
  
Later...  
  
"She has Usagi, right?"  
  
Nissha asked Rei.  
  
"Yes. That's what she said."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"So she'll bring Usagi here soon?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rei replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Nissha answered. Then in the sky appeared the image of the Mutant  
  
Master.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, listen! If you want to know what the cure is to   
  
Usagi's illness, then Sailor Destiny must surrender to me at  
  
4:00 P.M. Be there!"  
  
Then the image of the Mutant Master vanished.  
  
"I have to do it."  
  
Deanna replied.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
Nissha replied and protested.  
  
"I have to for the Princess's sake! I am sorry."  
  
Deanna replied and walked away.  
  
At the park...  
  
The Mutant Master was there as planned. And Sailor Destiny  
  
was there to surrender.  
  
"Good girl! Surrender to me!"  
  
The Mutant Master told her.  
  
"I surrender!"  
  
Sailor Destiny replied.  
  
"Good. Then I will send these notes on the cure to your friends."  
  
The Mutant Master told her and then captured her.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
The notes appeared on the ground. Ami picked them up.  
  
"So?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"These notes are intense! I'll have to analyze them. And it  
  
will take some time to figure it out!"  
  
Ami replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The return of Sailor Destiny!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Sailor Destiny overwhelms  
  
the Mutant Master and escapes. Ami reveals the results of her   
  
examination of the notes! Andrea and Amanda head for Japan! Will   
  
they save her? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight  
  
Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/21/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	21. 21 Sailor Destiny Captured, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master  
  
devised a plan to capture Sailor Destiny and in exchange, he would  
  
give notes n the cure for Usagi! Can Sailor Destiny and Usagi return?  
  
Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 81: "The return of Sailor Destiny!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
There was a knock at Andrea's door. It was Amanda.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Andrea told the person at the door. Then Andrea opened the door.  
  
"Hello Amanda!"  
  
Andrea greeted her.  
  
"What's up? You sounded like it was very important."  
  
Amanda asked.  
  
"It is. Follow me."  
  
Andrea told her. Amanda followed her to Andrea's bedroom. There  
  
Amanda seen something she had seen ages!  
  
"It's Nissha or it's Taiyo? What is she doing here?"  
  
Amanda asked.  
  
"It's not either of them."  
  
Andrea told her.  
  
"Then... it's that third sister that Nissha and Taiyo were looking   
  
for."  
  
Amanda answered.  
  
"Correct. Her name is Usagi Tsukino, the third Gunshi sister. She  
  
had been poisoned by the Mutant Master."  
  
Andrea explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Amanda asked.  
  
"Maybe, he wants her out of the way."  
  
Andrea observed.  
  
"I see."  
  
Amanda agreed.  
  
"We have to take her back to Japan. I'll have to get permission  
  
from my parents. You should too."  
  
Andrea told her.  
  
"Right."  
  
Amanda agreed.  
  
Later...  
  
"I have you Sailor Destiny! What a fool of you to surrender!"  
  
The Mutant Master mocked her.  
  
"You think you can hold me here? I'll show you! Destiny Starlight   
  
Sparkles!"  
  
Sailor Destiny cried sending out tiny particles that absorbed  
  
the chains that held her and blinded the Mutant Master. Sailor  
  
Destiny escaped.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"Minna! I discovered the cure!"  
  
Ami greeted them with her results.  
  
"Oh, Ami-San! Congratulations!"  
  
Taiyo told her coming over where Ami was and hugged her.  
  
"Taiyo-Sama!"  
  
Ami replied with surprise.  
  
"That's what Usagi-Chan always did..."  
  
Ami told her.  
  
"I am sorry Ami-San! I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Taiyo told her.  
  
"It's okay. Anyway. The plants that can cure Usagi-Chan are called  
  
the Morogordo Plant in the Amazon Jungle in Brazil in South   
  
America."   
  
Ami explained.  
  
"I'll go there."  
  
Princess Naruko volunteered.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yes, I have recovered. I am ready to get those plants. What do they  
  
look like?"  
  
Princess Naruko explained and then asked what the pants looked like.  
  
"It's a purple plant with seeds on it. I need at least fifteen plants   
  
or more."  
  
Ami explained.  
  
"Ok! I am on it!"  
  
Princess Naruko replied and vanished.  
  
Meanwhile at the San Francisco Airport...  
  
"We are ready."  
  
Amanda told her friend Andrea.  
  
"Right. To Japan to save Usagi-San!"  
  
Andrea replied.  
  
"... for Usagi's future!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The return of Usagi! The race for the cure of   
  
Usagi's illness!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Amanda and Andrea arrive  
  
in Tokyo with Usagi. Princess Naruko races to the Amazon to find   
  
the plants needed to save Usagi! Will Princess Naruko succeed?  
  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/22/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	22. 22 The Cure, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Amanda showed up at  
  
Andrea's house and they discussed the situation with Usagi. Also,   
  
Sailor Destiny escaped from the evil clutches of the Mutant Master!   
  
Ami then presented the results of the notes she was given. Can they   
  
save Usagi? Find out next!  
  
Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio  
  
Episode 82: "The return of Usagi! The race for the cure of   
  
Usagi's illness!"  
  
By CKFanficsaol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor  
  
Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any  
  
previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor  
  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other  
  
copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The  
  
Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes  
  
I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in  
  
your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail  
  
given above. Thanks!   
  
On the jet plane...  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this!"  
  
Andrea told her friend.  
  
"We have landed in Tokyo."  
  
The captain spoke on the speakers. It wasn't long until they were   
  
able to get off the plane. Andrea held Usagi in her arms. There  
  
stood Haruka and Michiru holding a sign, 'Usagi's friends' on it.  
  
"So, you are Nissha's friends. Correct?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Andrea replied.  
  
"I see. Come this way. We will get your luggage and then it's off to   
  
the Hikawa Shrine."  
  
Michiru told them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Andrea and Amanda agreed. After that, they got the luggage and   
  
headed for the Hikawa Shrine. Once there... they got out. Rei  
  
stepped up to the car.  
  
"That's Usagi-Chan! May I have her please?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Sure! Here!"  
  
Andrea replied placing Usagi in Rei's arms.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Rei thanked her. Rei placed Usagi on her bed.  
  
"Well, Ami-Chan, what's the diagnosis?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"As we were told. Usagi has extremely high levels of toxins in  
  
her body."  
  
Ami explained and confirmed the truth about the toxins in Usagi's  
  
body.  
  
"So, you think those plants will be enough to save her?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know. Those plants have to save her!"  
  
Ami replied like she was desperate.  
  
"We'll save her!"  
  
Rei told her and placing her hand on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Later in the Amazon Jungle...  
  
Princess Naruko walked in the jungle. She looked everywhere.  
  
"Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Naruko cried transforming into Sailor Earth! Sailor  
  
Earth saw a village in the Amazon, so she went to ask them  
  
about the plant.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?"  
  
A man asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Soldier of nature, Sailor  
  
Earth!"  
  
Sailor Earth told him.  
  
"I see. What do you need?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"I am looking for the Morogordo Plant. It's a purple plant with   
  
seeds on it. Do you know where they grow?"  
  
Sailor Earth asked him.  
  
"No, but the Shaman might."  
  
He explained.  
  
"Okay. Take me to him please!"  
  
Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
He agreed. They went to an old hut where inside was the village's  
  
Shaman. The man and Sailor Earth entered the hut.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Princess of the Earth! You are here to  
  
save the Sun Moon Princess, correct?"  
  
The Shaman asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"I am a Shaman, besides my crystal predicted your coming! You need  
  
those plants to save her right? Then follow me!"  
  
The Shaman told her to follow him. He led her to a large garden  
  
of Morogordo Plants!  
  
"This is my personal garden. Please take what you need!"  
  
The Shaman urged her.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sailor Earth agreed. She went over to the plants and picked about  
  
twenty five plants.  
  
"Twenty Five should be enough. Thanks."  
  
Sailor Earth thanked her. Sailor earth vanished.  
  
Meanwhile... in Japan...  
  
Sailor Earth returned with the plants.  
  
"Here you are!"  
  
Sailor Earth told Ami as she retransformed back into Naru.  
  
"I have no time to waste. I have to make this potion!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "The cure found! Administer the antidote to Usagi!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Ami quickly makes a  
  
potion from the plants that Sailor Earth had collected! Meanwhile,  
  
the Mutant Master unleashes Mutant Impostor! Will the Sailor Senshi  
  
defeat this new monster? Will Ami finish the potion in time to  
  
revive Usagi? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight  
  
Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 05/22/2004  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004 by Crystal   
  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	23. 23 The Cure, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Amanda, and Andrea arrive in Tokyo with Usagi. Meanwhile, Princess Naruko was in the Amazon trying to retrieve the plants needed to save Usagi. Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 83: "The cure found! Administer the antidote to Usagi"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

"So, how is it coming Ami?"

Makoto asked.

"Good. The antidote is done. I just have to mix this in good."

Ami replied.

"Okay."

Makoto replied.

"There! Done!"

Ami said.

"Let's give this antidote to Usagi-Chan!"

Ami ordered. So, Ami and Makoto went to where Usagi was laying.  
Everyone gathered around the bed.

"Ami-San, how do you plan on giving that to her?"

Nissha asked.

"Through her mouth. It's the only way."

Ami replied. Ami came up to Usagi.

"Makoto please help me. Hold her mouth open and after that press her throat. Understand?"

Ami asked.

"Yes."

Makoto replied.

"Good. Let's save Usagi-Chan."

Ami declared. Makoto kept Usagi's mouth open so the antidote could go down Usagi's throat. Ami started pouring the antidote in Usagi's mouth and then would close it and Mako-Chan rubbed Usagi's throat so, the medicine would go down. They repeated the process until all the medicine was gone.

"There, now we wait."

Ami spoke. It wasn't long until the medicine started to work. Usagi woke up.

"Oh! I have a headache."

Usagi spoke in a distressed tone. Usagi tried to sit up. However,  
Rei stopped her.

"You're weak. You need rest."

Rei ordered her.

"But..."

Usagi replied as she tried to protest.

"No buts Usagi! You won't get better if you don't rest."

Ami told her sternly. Ami knew about how important rest was. It help a person recover sooner than later.

"Ami is right, Usagi-Chan. You need to rest. You're still not well yet. The medicine still needs time to work."

Rei spoke softly. However, Usagi felt differently.

"Oh, Rei-Chan! You're so mean!"

Usagi spoke softly. She was still weak and had no room to argue.

"Rei-Chan is right. You should rest."

Nissha suggested.

"So, is everyone against me?"

Usagi asked as she was being wronged somehow.

"Not at all. What the Mutant Master did to you is very serious.  
The medicine will take effect. Just try to be patient sis."

Taiyo spoke in a soft tone. She was concerned about Usagi too.  
She, after all was Usagi's triplet sister.

"Okay..."

Usagi muttered in silence. This was worse than being defeated by the enemy. She just lay there in the bed and staring at her sister Nissha. Then Mamoru, Andrea, Amanda, and Setsuna came in.

"What's wrong?"

Ami asked.

"Celestial Sailor Saturn has gone berserk!"

Setsuna replied trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure it was her?"

Ami asked intently.

"Yeah. She was dressed as Sailor Saturn and tried to destroy us."

Setsuna told her. Usagi turned her head to where Setsuna and the others were and spoke to them.

"I know Hotaru better than that! She wouldn't attack without just cause."

Usagi made her observation.

"Let's go everyone. Let's everyone!"

Ami commanded. Usagi started to get up.

"Oh no you don't! You still require rest."

Rei ordered.

"We'll stay behind."

Nissha replied.

"Then we'll stay with Nissha and Taiyo."

Amanda and Andrea announced.

"I'll stay too. If you need me, I'll appear at a moment's notice."

Mamoru replied.

Everyone else left to find Sailor Saturn to see if the reports were true or not! The Sailor Senshi ran down the street until they seen Celestial Sailor Saturn reeking havoc on the city!

"Stop Sailor Saturn!"

Celestial Sailors Mars yelled.

"STOP! I AM HAVING FUN!"

Celestial Sailor Saturn yelled. Celestial Sailor Saturn was about to use her attack when another staff hit her and prevented her from attacking! The Real Sailor Saturn appeared!

"How dare you use me as part of your plot, I Celestial Sailor Saturn won't forgive you!"

Celestial Sailor Saturn yelled as the fake Saturn transformed back into his true form!

"Then I won't hesitate to destroy you!"

Celestial Sailor Saturn yelled at the monster.

"Identify yourself!"

Celestial Sailor Mars asked.

"Very well, I am Mutant Impostor! I have the power to transform into any of you!"

Mutant Impostor explained.

"Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

Celestial Sailor Mars cried out as she pointed her fingers at Mutant Fake. Mutant Impostor got burned!

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

An ice blue falcon came out of nowhere and struck Mutant Fake!  
Mutant Impostor was frozen!

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

A beautiful winged horse called a Pegasus, came from Jupiter's body, flew in the air drawing thunder and lightning into it, and rammed into Mutant Fake! Mutant Impostor turned into dust!

"Hey, we did it! Let's get back to the Hikawa Shrine!"

Celestial Sailor Mars told everyone.

Later...

"Nissha, how long have the others been gone?"

Usagi asked.

"Not long. About thirty minutes at the most, they should return soon."

Nissha answered.

"Rest you need. Try not to speak."

Taiyo commanded.

"You're so mean..."

Usagi replied in a weak voice.

"You need time for the antidote to work properly. Rest will do wonders."

Taiyo replied. The others returned.

"So, was it Saturn?"

Nissha asked.

"No, it was a mutant again."

Rei replied.

"How is she?"

Ami asked as she went over to Usagi. Ami put her hand on Usagi's forehead and felt for Usagi's temperature.

"She has a fever!"

Ami exclaimed.

"It will pass. her body is in turmoil right now. Her body is beginning to fight off the toxins in her body. She'll soon recover!"

Nissha explained. The Mutant Master appeared.

"How touching! Trying to save her? Well, so be it! if you are trying to save her, how heroic! Anyway... as a reminder of what I did to her, she'll get a shock of what I have in store for her! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The Mutant Master explained. Then he vanished.

"What is he talking about? She'll get a shock out of what?"

Nissha asked.

"Usagi, do you know what he was referring to?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know or remember..."

Usagi spoke in a weak voice.

"We'll find out the hard way."

Taiyo replied.

"We have a long way before Usagi recovers!"

Mamoru replied.

"Right! To Usagi's recovery!"

Everyone spoke as they put their hands together in a circle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi getting stronger? The amazing will to fight on!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Usagi gets a bit stronger!  
Amanda and Andrea head back for the United States and a new Mutant attacks the Airport! Will the Senshi stop this new mutant? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!

This episode was completed on: 10/29/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	24. 24 Fight On UsagiChan!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Usagi gets a bit stronger!  
Amanda and Andrea head back for the United States and a new Mutant attacks the Airport! Will the Senshi stop this new mutant? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 84: Usagi getting stronger? The amazing will to fight on"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

Usagi was asleep. Haruka and Michiru walked in.

"How is she?"

Haruka asked.

"Haruka-San, Michiru-San, I didn't hear you two come in! She will be okay. She's sleeping."

Ami answered.

"And the toxin levels in her body?"

Haruka asked.

"It has gone down to sixty-five percent. The Antidote is working slowly."

Ami replied.

"So, what is taking the antidote so long to work and fight the toxins?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know. Most likely, the antidote is as strong as the toxins, so it will take a while to wipe out the toxins."

Ami answered while analyzing data on her mini computer. Naru walked from out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?"

Andrea asked.

"I am the Earth Soldier, which means... I can appear and disappear at will."

Naru replied.

"Oh."

Andrea made a sigh.

"Then she'll recover?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes..."

Ami replied, but she was cut off by a beep on Ami's computer.

"What is it Ami?"

Naru asked.

"It's amazing! The level of toxins has dropped by 10 percent!"

Ami replied.

"How so quickly?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, because Usagi has a strong will and don't like things taking over her body like those toxins!"

Ami explained.

"I see."

Haruka commented.

The next day...

"We have to go back to our country."

Andrea announced.

"We have tickets for the next flight out."

Amanda added.

"We'll take you there."

Haruka told them.

"Thanks."

Andrea and Amanda replied in unison.

"We'll accompany you to the airport. It's the least we can do."

Nissha told them. Usagi woke up.

"I am going too! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here!"

Usagi spoke in a determined voice.

"You can't go! You're still weak!"

Nissha protested.

"I am going and that's final!"

Usagi spoke in a stubborn voice.

"Okay, then we'll make sure that Usagi is okay while we are there. Okay?"

Taiyo asked.

"Fine."

Usagi replied.

At the airport...

"Well... we're here!"

Michiru announced. They went inside. Once inside they saw the airport was under attack!

"Ha! Run in fear humans!"

Mutant Darkness yelled.

"We got to stop him!"

Usagi spoke in an angry tone.

"You're not exactly well, Usagi-Chan."

Ami replied.

"I am transforming! None of you can stop me! I have a personal score to settle!"

Usagi yelled. She did have a score to settle.

"Taiyo and I will look after her. Let's do it then."

Nissha announced.

"Solar Trio Power! Make Up!"

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried out. Orange energy began to cover the three girls! Feathers and pink ribbons cover the girls. In the girl's place was the Sun Soldiers... The Sunlight Trio!

"For disturbing the peace of a busy airport..."

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon started.

"... And for trying to harm it's patrons..."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun continued.

"... And destroying the delicate balance of the airport..."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar continued.

"... And We will punish you in the name of Sol, Earth's Sun!"

The Sunlight Trio finished off together.

"Sun Soldiers: Sunlight Power Splash!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison making their attack together.  
Mutant Darkness was burned badly.

"He he he! Do you really think you can finish me off?"

Mutant Darkness sneered.

"Watch me! Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself around, sending hot liquid solar matter towards Mutant Darkness! The attack burned Mutant Darkness. The Sunlight Trio's Rods appeared.

""Let's bring them together!"

The Sunlight Trio spoke in unison. They all put their rods side by side. The Solar Rod and the Sun Rod on bottom and the Solar Sun Moon Spiral Rod on top the other two rods. In a flash the three rods came together and become on long and large rod! The Sun Soldiers Sunlight Trio grabbed hold of the rod and spoke.

"This is for everyone here in this airport! Sunlight Trio Spiral Energy Beam!"

A powerful Solar beam came out of the powerful rod and completely burned up Mutant Darkness! Then the Rod separated again into the three rods.

"WE DID IT!"

The Sunlight Trio cheered. Amanda and Andrea went up to the Sunlight Trio.

"If your parents could see you now."

Amanda spoke softly.

"I know. they would be proud!"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun replied. People came and cheered for the Sunlight Trio.

"You better go."

Michiru told the two girls.

"Right."

Amanda answered. Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon walked up to Amanda and Andrea. She hugged them.

"Thank you Amanda and Andrea, for your efforts. They won't be forgotten."

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon thanked them.

"You are welcome, Usagi. We are glad to finally have met you!  
You are as we dreamed you would be! A soft and gentle soul!  
Maybe we will see each other again, one day."

Andrea replied.

Andrea and Amanda got their bags and entered the terminal that would take them to the jet plane. Usagi's recovery isn't over yet! What will happen next? Find out next time!

Next Episode: "Usagi's heart surges! The struggle to defeat the super mutant!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master hatches a plan to capture all of the Senshi except the Sun Soldiers! Can Usagi and her sisters rescue them?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!

This episode was completed on: 10/30/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	25. 25 Living On The Edge, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master hatches a plan to capture all of the Senshi except the Sun Soldiers! Can Usagi and her sisters rescue them?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 85: "Usagi's heart surges! The struggle to defeat the super mutant"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

A day had past and all was quiet. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi were back home at their apartment. Usagi had been asleep from the day before! Nissha and Taiyo were watching the television when the signal of the television station went dead and in its place, a signal setup by the Mutant Master appeared.

"Well, well! Look what we have here! Two of the Gunshi's enjoying life!"

The Mutant Master started.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Nissha yelled.

"I am happy to report that I have successfully captured all of the Sailor Senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen, The Asteroid Knights,  
and Sailor Earth!"

The Mutant master happily sneered.

"GET ON WITH IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Taiyo yelled.

"Fine! Be here at the park tomorrow afternoon at 3 P.M. where you three will face my new Super Mutant! Be there or I send her to find you! Farewell!"

The Mutant Master vanished from the T.V. and the normal television station resumed. Nissha and Taiyo looked at each other.

"Oh dear, looks like we are going to have a hard time tomorrow."

Taiyo spoke in a worried tone.

"Yeah, it is like he wants Usagi there so she can waste her energy on fighting that Super Mutant."

Nissha replied. Nissha and Taiyo went into Usagi's room. There were three cats lying down except Luna, which was monitoring Usagi's condition with Mercury's mini computer, which she left the day before!

"How is she Luna?"

Nissha asked.

"That fight from yesterday totally worn her out, a fight couldn't have worn her own all by itself!"

Luna added.

"Her heart must have surged again. Luna, I have some bad news."

Nissha analyzed the situation. Then Nissha was about to make her announcement.

"What is it?"

Luna asked.

"The other Sailor Senshi has been captured by the Mutant Master."

Nissha made the stunning announcement.

"This is grave news! Why?"

Luna asked.

"I guess he wants us to face his new Super Mutant alone!"

Nissha replied in a sad tone.

"That means Usagi will be in a fight for her life!"

Luna spoke in a worried tone. Usagi slowly woke up to t\he voices in the room!

"What's going on?"

Usagi asked in a sleepy state.

"The Mutant Master has captured the others. We have to face him tomorrow and his new Super Mutant."

Nissha replied. Usagi tried to sit up, but Taiyo and Nissha stopped her.

"You still got toxins in your body, plus you need all the strength you need for tomorrow's fight. So, you must rest."

Nissha commanded.

"You are so mean..."

Usagi replied.

"I am sorry. I don't know what the Mutant Master has planned,  
so you must rest to ensure victory tomorrow."

Nissha replied.

"Nissha's right. Remember you have a heart condition that could leave you unconscious. we don't want you hurt, so you must rest."

Luna spoke very sternly.

"Luna! You're mean!"

Usagi protested.

"Rest, Usagi, rest."

Nissha told her as she forced Usagi back down.

"I am sorry Usagi, the fate of the others will be on your hands tomorrow."

Taiyo replied.

"Very well..."

Usagi replied as she lay there on her bed.

"Good girl. I know how hard it must be, rest and you'll feel refreshed tomorrow."

Luna responded in a worried tone.

The next day...

Everything went smooth. Usagi remained asleep for most of the day. her toxin levels dropped again. Usagi was almost back to normal! It came time to wake Usagi up.

"Usagi..."

Nissha gently moved Usagi's body as she tried to wake her up.  
Usagi woke up very groggy.

"... What did you wake me up for?"

Usagi asked still half asleep.

"It's time for you to wake up. We have to go!"

Nissha told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied again as she sat up.

"How do you feel?"

Corona asked.

"Tired and weak."

Usagi answered.

"Well, you'll feel better soon!"

Corona tried to cheer her up.

"Let's get this over with."

Usagi answered.

An hour later... At the Park...

Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi had transformed and met the Mutant Master at the park!

"I am glad you are here! Nissha and Taiyo, you can join the others!"

The Mutant Master told them as he used his powers to capture Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun and Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar.  
Now Nissha and Taiyo arrived where the other Sailor Senshi was at. They could see the Mutant Master, his Super Mutant,  
and Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon!

"Now, you're alone Usagi, you must fight this Super Mutant alone! Meet Super Mutant Titan!"

The Mutant Master spoke. Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon stood there almost frozen when she saw the Super Mutant.

"I won't let you win!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke in a determined tone.

"Can you really beat him? I like to see you try!"

The Mutant Master challenged her.

"Very well, I accept your challenge!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon responded to his challenge!

"Super Mutant Titan, let her make the first move!"

The Mutant Master told him.

"Right."

Super Mutant Titan replied. Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon stood there think what attack would work best. Then she thought of one.

"SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and burned a hole in Super Mutant Titan! Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon landed on the other side of where Super Mutant Titan was. Super Mutant Titan wasn't destroyed. Usagi's heart began to surge and her own body was being zapped and being drained from her body.

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon called out as a fiery wave of solar energy burned up Super Mutant Titan, however he hadn't been destroyed yet!

"Titan Spear!"

Super Mutant Titan yelled as he threw his spear, Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon caught it and threw it back! Super Mutant Titan got stabbed! Sunlight trio Solar Sailor Moon's energy got zapped even more this time! Her heart surged even more!

"Please, King Solace, give me enough power to defeat him! Lend me your powers!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon thought to herself. A new power came to her mind.

"Legendary Corona Solar Beam!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon called out as a massive solar beam struck Super Mutant Titan! Super Mutant Titan burned up!

"OH NO! I AM OUT HERE! HERE'S YOUR WRETCHED FRIENDS!"

The Mutant Master yelled as he vanished. The force field around the Sailor Senshi vanished. Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fainted and collapsed to the ground.

"Is she okay?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, she's very weak. She used her remaining strength. Let's return to my apartment. We can watch over her."

Sunlight Trio Sailro Sun announced. Will Usagi recover? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi Unconscious! The Struggle for life begins!"

This episode was completed on: 10/31/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	26. 26 Living On The Edge, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master devised a plan to lure Usagi to take her energy while battling a new mutant, however Usagi beat the monster and she fell unconscious! Can the others help her? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 86: "Usagi Unconscious! The Struggle for life begins"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

Usagi was unconscious and lying on her bed. The others gathered around her wondering what had happened before.

"What happened to her?"

Rei asked. Ami thought before answering.

"It looks like to me that she had her energy drained!"

Ami replied.

"Why would the Mutant Master need her energy?"

Nissha asked.

"I don't know. The Mutant Master lured Usagi into a trap!"

Deanna replied. Taiyo went to Deanna.

"You're Sailor Destiny, will Usagi survive?"

Taiyo asked. Deanna closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Hard to see the future is. Uncertain her future is. I don't know if she will survive."

Deanna answered.

"It's her destiny, to survive!"

Luna protested.

"I know how you feel about her. Even as Sailor Destiny, I can't se her future! Her future is whatever she makes it!"

Deanna replied while defending her actions.

"I see."

Luna spoke softly. Artemis came next to Luna to comfort her.

"Don't worry Luna. I know how much Usagi means to you. Have faith Luna, Usagi will recover."

Artemis told her.

"So, how did the Mutant Master drain Usagi's energy?"

Makoto asked. Nissha got mad.

"I can think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them!"

Nissha spoke in a very angry tone. She was so angry that she punched a hole in wall! Everyone back away from her.

"HE HAS CAUSED A LOT OF DAMAGE!"

Nissha spoke harshly. Ami tried to calm her down, but Nissha was still very angry!

"Calm down Nissha."

Ami tried to persuade her, it didn't work.

"I hate him!"

Nissha spoke in a softer tone, still an angry tone.

"Why do you hate him?"

Ami asked.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE CAUSES EVIL AGAINST US! SO, I HATE HIM!  
I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!"

Nissha told Ami replied then she transformed into princess Equanimity!

"Princess Equanimity, you can't go alone! He'll kill you!"

Ami tried to persuade her, however she was no longer listening!  
Princess Equanimity ran out of the apartment!

"I have got to stop her! Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Naru transformed into Celestial Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth ran out the door. Sailor ran until she caught up with princess Equanimity! Sailor Earth blocked her way.

"OUT OF MY WAY, SAILOR EARTH OR I'LL USE MY POWERS AGAINST YOU!"

Princess Equanimity hissed.

"You got to snap out of this rage! It's not all like you! The Nissha I know isn't like this! She's rational! But, you have turned irrational! You've got to snap out of this!"

Sailor Earth told her.

"I AM WARNING YOU! OUT OF MY WAY! OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

Princess Equanimity hissed even more.

"You're making yourself unstable! Do you want to help Serenity recover?"

Sailor Earth asked.

"OF COURSE I DO! BUT, THE MUTANT MASTER HAS TO BE DEFEATED NOW!"

Princess

Equanimity yelled even louder.

"Then I am sorry Princess Equanimity. But, you left me no choice.  
Now I will do this. I didn't want to do it."

Sailor Earth told Princess Equanimity. Sailor Earth retransformed into Princess Naruko! Then Princess Naruko hauled off and slapped princess Equanimity! Princess Equanimity was brought back to reality!

"OW! What was that for?"

Princess Equanimity asked.

"I am sorry I did it, but if you don't clear your mind, your sister won't recover. You want her well, right?"

Princess Naruko asked.

"Yes..."

Princess Equanimity replied.

"Then let's concentrate on her, ok?"

Princess Naruko asked her. Princess Equanimity retransformed back into Nissha and Nissha collapsed into Princess Naruko's arms and broke down in tears.

"I'm truly sorry. I've been stressed out lately. I don't know what came over me."

Nissha replied as she apologized.

"I do. The Mutant Master controlled your mind."

Princess Naruko replied.

"How?"

Nissha asked as she returned to her rational state.

"I don't know. He used your anger to fuel your rage. If you want to beat him, you got to do it another way. Just not now!  
Let's return to your apartment."

Princess Naruko told her.

"Okay."

Nissha replied. They returned to Nissha's apartment. Nissha and Princess Naruko entered.

"I am sorry for my actions. Please forgive me."

Nissha got on her knees. Taiyo came up to her.

"Remember that I am always with you!"

Taiyo told her. Nissha embraced her. She broke down again.

"I don't want this to be like the time after our parents died.  
I don't want to be alone! He's trying to kill her so we will be alone. I DON'T WANT TO FACE OUR NIGHTMARE ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Nissha told her sister.

"We face our problems together. Usagi will recover! You'll see!"

Taiyo told her. Will Usagi recover? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Wish on a star! Usagi recovers!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Usagi is still unconscious and the others are lured into a battle. Will Usagi recover to bail the others out? Find out next time on the next Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!

This episode was completed on: 10/05/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	27. 27 Living On The Edge, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, upset about Usagi's condition, Nissha goes into a rage! Naru only stops her! Can Usagi be saved? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 87: "Wish on a star! Usagi recovers"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

Rei came up to Nissha. She placed her hand on Nissha's shoulder.

"I know you've been stressed out. Remember that Usagi is a strong willed girl. If anyone can break the Mutant Master's curse, she can!"

Rei told her.

"Rei-Chan! Thanks!"

Nissha thanked her.

"I have to go. I have to meet the others where I live. Bye."

Rei bid her farewell and left. After Rei left, Nissha and Taiyo were the only ones left.

"We can do it, Nissha. let's hope for the best that Usagi recovers."

Taiyo told her.

"Right."

Nissha agreed.

Later...

"I hate those girls! They are pathetic! I will crush their friends!  
Go my henchmen! Destroy their friends!"

The Mutant Master commanded.

"Right!"

Automanix and Ventorex replied in unison and left.

Meanwhile... At the Hikawa Shrine...

"I hope she's okay."

Ami thought loud. Rei appeared.

"She is okay."

Rei replied.

Automanix and Ventorex appeared.

"Sad that you all are not!"

Automanix told them. Rei touched her communicator.

"Nissha and Taiyo... we need your help!"

Rei spoke in her communicator, but Automanix knocked it off to the ground!

"I don't think so! You all are through!"

Ventorex told them.

Elsewhere...

Nissha heard what Rei said in the communicator. Nissha was powerless to stop the Mutant Master's vile henchmen! It was already night outside. Nissha went outside on the balcony. She saw a shooting star. She put her hands together and prayed to the shooting star.

"Please shooting star. Hear my request. My sister, Usagi! Please, I ask you to grant my prayer! Please grant my eternal wish! Make Usagi fully well from the curse, that affects Usagi! Please great my wish!"

Nissha prayed with all her might.

"NISSHA, COME QUICK! USAGI HAS AWOKEN!"

Taiyo yelled. Nissha went back inside running.

"What... what's going on!"

Usagi asked. The white shining star shone on the three girls and teleported them! The white shining star took where the others were being victimized! The shining star transformed them and the Sunlight trio appeared!

"FOR CAUSING HARM TO ME..."

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"... AND GIVING US HARDSHIPS..."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun continued.

"... AND MAKING NISSHA GO CRAZY..."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar continued.

"... WE WILL BURN YOU UP WITH THE POWER OF OUR LOVE!"

The Sunlight Trio finished in unison.

"... Thanks to Nissha's eternal selfless wish, I recovered and with the power of the shooting star, I broke you pathetic curse of zapping my energy! Now see my amazing powers! SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of Sunlight that split into three beams and hit Automanix, Ventorex,  
and the Mutant Master! Then Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon reappeared again. Automanix and Ventorex burned up and turned back into their original forms!

"Let's do it sisters!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon urged them.

"Sun Soldiers: Sunlight Power Splash!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison making their attack together. The attack hit the Mutant Master. However, the Mutant Master was protected by his special power.

"I am protected from your massive powers! Another opportunity will present it to me! Farewell!"

The Mutant Master told them. Then he vanished. The Sailor Senshi came up to the Sun Soldiers.

"That's great! The Sun Soldiers are back!"

Ami replied.

"Yeah. Ditto."

Rei replied.

"It's all possible due to the shining star in the heavens!"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told them. Other troubles lie ahead.  
Be there!

Next Episode: "The Sun Soldiers new power!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Queen Serenity and King Solace appears to give the Sun Soldiers new powers!  
What is it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!

This episode was completed on: 11/06/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved 


	28. 28 The Sun Soldiers New Power!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, Queen Serenity and King Solace appears to give the Sun Soldiers new powers!  
What is it? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 88: "The Sun Soldiers new power"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

Usagi was standing on the balcony. Naru transformed into Princess Naruko and came out to join her out on the balcony!

"I am glad you are okay, princess."

Princess Naruko told her. Usagi was startled.

"I didn't hear you come out here."

Usagi replied.

"I am sorry. I guess I have the habit in doing that."

Princess Naruko apologized.

"So, what brings you out here?"

Usagi asked.

"I just was seeing how you were doing."

Princess Naruko told her.

"I am doing well."

Usagi replied.

"Now, you know I can tell if you are telling the truth or not."

Princess Naruko told her.

"I know. I am telling you the truth. I am fine and well."

Usagi replied. Then Naruko smiled at Usagi and spoke.

"Indeed you are! I was testing you!"

Princess Naruko.

"Come on princess, let's go inside."

Usagi told her. Usagi and Princess Naruko went inside.

"Hello Usako. How are you?"

Mamoru told her. Mamoru wore a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants. He sat in a chair. Usagi ran to Mamoru. Mamoru stood up. Mamoru Usagi hugged each other.

"I am good. Thanks to princess Naruko and my sisters."

Usagi replied.

"That is good. I was worried that you would not recover."

Mamoru replied.

"Mamo-Chan, you know me better than that! I am strong willed!  
I will never let anyone try to destroy me!"

Usagi replied.

"I see, Usako."

Mamoru replied.

"Nissha, I want you to arrange a meeting with all Sailor Senshi.  
We must have a meeting."

Usagi told her sister.

"Right."

Nissha replied.

Later...

The Mutant Master was at his lair. He was alone again.

"If I don't move quickly, all will be lost! I must create a new henchman, no a henchwoman! A henchwoman to battle those three solar brats! Arise, Scorpionera! Arise and destroy those Solar brats!"

The Mutant Master commanded. On the ground was a scorpion.  
It transformed into a female scorpion warrior.

"I am here master. What is your request?"

Scorpionera asked.

"I want you to go with a Mutant monster and utterly destroy those Solar brats! Can you do it?"

The Mutant Master asked.

"Yes."

Scorpionera replied.

"Good. Arise Mutant Spider!"

The Mutant Master commanded. Mutant Spider arose from out of nowhere.

"Good! You two, go and destroy!"

The Mutant Master sneered. Scorpionera and Mutant Spider vanished.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

Everyone met at the Hikawa Shrine.

"We're here Usagi. Why did you want us here?"

Rei asked.

"Now you know, if something happens to me again and I am unconscious again, my sisters won't be able to transform!"

Usagi replied with great concern. Then Queen Serenity and King Solace appeared.

"We can solve that problem for you!"

King Solace spoke in a way that he had an answer.

"Really? How?"

Usagi asked.

"Your broach and your crystals will be split so you all can transform separately."

Queen Serenity spoke. Then King Solace took Usagi's broach and placed his hands on it. Her broach opened up. And the two crystals came out! The Sun Crystal split two times.  
Now there were three Sun Crystals! The Silver Crystal also split two times! Now there were three Silver Crystals!  
Next King Solace took Usagi's brooch and split it up into three broaches! Then the crystals settled in each of the broaches!

"Wow!"

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo spoke in unison.

"How?"

Nissha asked.

"You need the ability to transform separately, so I enabled the two crystals to split so you can fight more often if one of you is in trouble."

King Solace explained. Scorpionera and Mutant Spider appeared.

"Prepare yourselves, Sun Soldiers!"

Scorpionera spoke.

"Who are you?"

Nissha asked.

"I am Scorpionera, the Mutant Master's new henchwoman!"

Scorpionera told them.

"Transform!"

King Solace told them.

"Solar Moon Sunlight Trio Power!"

Usagi cried.

"Sun Sunlight Trio Power!"

Nissha cried.

"Solar Sunlight Trio Power!"

Taiyo cried.

"Make Up!"

The three triplets called out. Solar power flowed over the three girls as they transformed! Then they transformed into their proper forms!

"Let's do it!"

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon told her sisters.

"Sun Soldiers: Sunlight Power Splash!"

The Sunlight Trio called out as they placed their hands together. Mutant Spider got burned up to a crisp and turned to dust!

"I'll have to tell my master about your new powers."

Scorpionera replied. She vanished.

"Good job my daughters. Take care!"

King Solace told his daughters. Then him and Queen Serenity vanished.

"Good job sis!"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told her sister.

"No, if it weren't for you, I'd still be knocked out."

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon told her sister. More attacks lie ahead. be there!

Next Episode: "The Power of Friendship! The amazing new Planet Power!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master unleashes a new mutant with the power to turn anything into stone!  
Can the Sun Soldiers defeat this new menace? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio!

This episode was completed on: 11/07/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved 


	29. 29 Solar Planet Power!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master unleashes a new mutant with the power to turn anything into stone!  
Can the Sun Soldiers defeat this new menace? Find out on the next!

Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio Episode 89: "The Power of Friendship! The amazing new Planet Power"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, 'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings,  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child', 'Sailor Moon Solar II:  
Kaleidoscope' please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
Thanks! This series takes place one day after the end of 'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope. All characters from this and any previous 'Sailor Moon Solar Series' belongs to me. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other copyright holders. The Asteroid Knights, Sailor Destiny, The Sun Soldiers: Nissha (Sailor Sun) and Taiyo (Sailor Solar)  
belongs to me. Even all the baddies in the last sixty episodes I created, so don't steal them! Want to use any character in your story? Please send me an e-mail with the provided e-mail given above. Thanks!

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were walking down the street. They haven't been happier in a long time. The morning was peaceful. The birds were singing beautifully.

"Isn't it a nice day?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah."

Taiyo replied.

"I agree. It's peaceful here."

Usagi agreed with her sisters. Then suddenly they seen a mutant turning kids into stone!

"Who's that?"

Usagi asked.

"It looks like Medusa!"

Nissha spoke in surprise.

"Who?"

Usagi asked.

"Medusa, in mythology was a titan who was slain by a mythological hero.  
Medusa had the power to turn anyone into stone... as long you don't look at her."

Nissha answered.

"Let's transform."

Nissha suggested.

"Solar Moon Sunlight Trio Power!"

Usagi cried.

"Sun Sunlight Trio Power!"

Nissha cried.

"Solar Sunlight Trio Power!"

Taiyo cried.

"Make Up!"

The three triplets called out. Solar power flowed over the three girls as they transformed! Then they transformed into their proper forms!

"HOLD IT!"

The Sunlight Trio announced to Mutant Medusa.

"Oh, it's you... Sun Soldiers."

Mutant Medusa told them.

"We are going to crush you!"

Sunlight trio sailor Sun spoke sternly.

"Your powers are useless against me! Watch!"

Mutant Medusa spoke in a sharp voice as she turned a tree into stone.

"She's right. We should go for now."

Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"Let's go."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke. The Sunlight Trio fled.

Later...

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"What's wrong?"

Rei asked.

"We have a new monster out there."

Usagi spoke in a worried tone.

"What monster is it?"

Ami asked.

"Mutant Medusa."

Nissha announced.

"Medusa, huh?"

Ami thought.

"Yeah."

Taiyo spoke softly. Mutant Medusa appeared.

"I have been told to finish you off."

Mutant Medusa spoke in a loud voice.

"Let's do it!"

"Usagi announced.

"Solar Moon Sunlight Trio Power!"

Usagi cried.

"Sun Sunlight Trio Power!"

Nissha cried.

"Solar Sunlight Trio Power!"

Taiyo cried.

"Make Up!"

The three triplets called out. Solar power flowed over the three girls as they transformed! Then they transformed into their proper forms!

"Mars Celestial Power!"

"Mercury Celestial Power!"

Rei and Ami shouted.

"Make Up!"

They shouted. They transformed into their proper forms.

"Oh... how fun! I'll turn you two into stone!"

Mutant Medusa told Celestial Sailor Mercury and Celestial Sailor Mars. Mutant Medusa's glowed and Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury turned into stone.

"We got to defeat her."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told her sisters.

"Let's combine our powers."

They closed their eyes and joined hands. A new power filled in them!  
They opened their eyes and called their new attack.

"Sunlight Trio Planet Attack!"

The Sunlight Trio called out and a massive solar power hit Mutant Medusa and the monster burned up! And all that were turned into stone, returned to normal.

"Good job!"

Celestial Sailor Mars told them.

What will happen next? Stay tuned.

Next Episode: "The Beginning of The End, Begins!"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio, The Mutant Master uses Scorpionera to drain Usagi's energy! Why does he need her energy? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio.

This episode was completed on: 11/12/2005

Sailor Moon Solar Sunlight Trio is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved 


End file.
